


The Misfits

by alice_angel_fic



Category: AFI
Genre: Advey - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, High School, Homophobia, Junter, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_angel_fic/pseuds/alice_angel_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting through high school in a small town is hard enough, but it’s even more challenging when you’re one of the misfits. Hunter is the rich kid, with a cocky attitude, too much money and very few friends. It doesn’t bother him, he prefers his own company anyway. But lately, the eldest Puget brother has begun to arouse his curiosity. Adam is the high school quarterback, following his overbearing father’s failed dreams of a football career, and living in fear of his homophobic family finding out his biggest secret.  Jade is 16, openly gay and doesn’t give a shit what anybody thinks, least of all that rich, annoying Burgan kid. And Davey is trying to keep his head down and avoid everyone’s attention – not easy in a conservative town when you have blue streaks in your hair, wear eyeliner, paint your nails and have a biggest crush on the seemingly straight high school football hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR NOTE – I’ve employed a fair bit of artistic licence, with regard to their family situations and ages in this one - Adam and Hunter are a year older than Davey and Jade. Jade’s family are struggling, Hunter’s are rich, Davey doesn’t have a father while Adam has an overbearing, homophobic one. The story is set in the early 1990s.
> 
> Disclaimer  
> All events in this story are pure fiction and never happened. Characters may be based on real people but their thoughts, actions and choices are pure fantasy. All additional characters are entirely fictional.

CHAPTER ONE

Frankie’s Diner had stood on the same spot on Main Street for a hundred years, or so it seemed. Everybody in the small town of Ukiah had a parent or a grandparent, and in a few cases, even a great-grandparent who told stories of hanging out there in their youth. 

It was one of Davey’s favourite spots in town and he spent a lot of time there. He loved the nostalgic look and feel of the place. The outside had a new neon sign and a fresh coat of paint, but inside nothing much had changed since the 50s. There was an abundance of Formica and chrome, the seats and barstools were covered in red leatherette, the tables and counters were edged with strips of shiny aluminium, and the floor was a chequered pattern of black and white linoleum. There was an old jukebox in the corner that still worked, and Davey had spent almost as much money on it as he had on food there over the years. Behind the counter the same soda fountain that poured drinks in his grandmother’s time, still dispensed ice-cold glasses of Coke and Mountain Dew to today’s kids. The menu hadn’t changed much either - hamburgers, hotdogs, fries and grilled sandwiches were still the staples, but salads and veggie burgers had made an appearance in recent years too. And Rosie, the waitress who had been there for almost forty years, never batted an eyelid when he asked for a salad without the bacon bits and cheese. 

It was the one place in town where Davey didn’t feel like a misfit. Although he never sat with the cool kids, he still felt like one of them with his veggie burger and fries in front of him, and a tall thick milkshake waiting for his attention as soon as he finished eating. Shakes with almond milk, instead of dairy, cost a dollar extra but Davey didn’t mind paying if he had a bit of pocket money to spare. And he noticed that Rosie often didn’t add the extra dollar to his bill, especially if her boss wasn’t there, but he always made sure he left it for her with her tip. 

But the food and the décor weren’t the only reasons Davey loved going to Frankie’s after school. The real reason he spent so much time there was Adam. Adam Carson, the handsome quarterback on the high school football team. He had a part time job waiting tables and Davey had had a crush on him for as long as he could remember. Adam was a senior, seventeen years old and a phenomenon on the sports field. There was a rumour that he’d already been offered a football scholarship at a big southern California university. He was smart, funny and popular, and Davey doubted that Adam even knew he existed. 

He’d given up trying to sit in the section that Adam waited on; it was always filled with jocks, cheerleaders and all the other cool, popular kids. So Adam had never actually taken Davey’s order or brought him his food. He didn’t mind though, because sitting on the other side of the diner, where Rosie looked after the tables, gave him a lot of opportunities to ogle Adam without being too obvious about it. 

“What can I get you today Sweetie, bearing in mind that young Mr. Carson isn’t on the menu?” Rosie asked with a cheeky smile. 

Davey blushed bright red. He hated it when she caught him staring at Adam and teased him about it. 

“I’m…uh… waiting for someone,” Davey stammered and glanced out the window, looking for any sign of his best friend Jade. 

“I’ll come back then,” Rosie smiled and walked away just as Jade pushed the door open and entered the diner. 

Jade was a junior like Davey, also sixteen, and they’d been friends since Jade’s family moved to the small northern California town when he was in middle school. Jade came from a family of four kids and to say that his home life was chaotic was an understatement. He’d been born and had grown up in Santa Rosa, but when his father lost his job and the family were struggling to make ends meet, they moved to Ukiah when his father was offered work there. Both his parents worked full time and as much overtime as they could, so the kids were mostly left to fend for themselves, which suited Jade just fine. He loved reading and music, and any free time he had found him lying on his bed with his headphones on and his nose buried in a book. But sharing a bedroom with his younger brother Smith meant that those precious times of peace and quiet were few and far between. Every family has a clown and in the Puget clan, that was Smith. He was loud, boisterous, incredibly funny and annoying at the same time. He pulled pranks and made up stories that had school authorities visiting the Puget home on more than one occasion. And he got into fights too. 

It was after one of Smith’s fights that Davey had first met Jade. It was lunchtime and Davey had just spotted an empty table across the room. He carefully balanced his tray and was making his way towards it when all hell broke loose. All he heard were shouts and cries, and all he saw was a jumble of bodies on the floor. Legs were kicking, fists were punching and when a couple of teachers finally managed to pull the pile apart, Smith was left lying on the floor with a black eye and a bleeding nose. He was taken to the nurse’s office to get patched up, then to the principal’s office to explain. With the excitement over, Davey didn’t think anything more about it until much later that day when he went to meet his mother at the hospital. 

Mrs. Marchand worked long shifts as an ER nurse, and had brought Davey and his younger brother Michael up on her own ever since their father passed away when they were both very small. Davey had walked into the emergency room that afternoon with his school bag slung over his shoulder as he did almost every day after school. He had just greeted the other nurses and doctors who had known him since he was in kindergarten, when he saw his mother emerge from behind a curtain pulled around one of the beds. 

“Hey honey,” she had smiled and given him a hug. “I’m nearly done, just patching up one of the kids from your school. I hear there was a big fight in the canteen today.” 

“Yeah, it was a good one,” Davey grinned, getting a stern look from his mother. “I didn’t know anybody was that badly injured though.”

“Oh he’ll live,” she winked. “You can go and say hello if you want, you probably know him, his brother’s in your class, I think.” 

Curious, Davey peeked around the curtain and saw Smith lying on the bed, the front of his t-shirt covered in blood. 

“God, did they jump you again after school?” Davey asked, perching on the end of the bed. 

“Nah, this was from before,” Smith said. “My nose wouldn’t stop bleeding after I got home, so my brother brought me here. I think it’s stopped now though, the nurse said I had to lie still for ten minutes and then I could go home. Why are you here?”

“Your nurse,” Davey said, nodding his head towards the curtain. “That’s my mom, I usually come by here and wait for her when she’s on an early shift, then we pick up my brother from baseball practice and go home.”

“Cool, you get to hang out in an emergency room,” Smith grinned. “I bet you get to see a lot of blood and guts.”

“Not as much as you think,” Davey laughed. “I spend most of my time in the nurses’ lounge doing my homework.” 

“Oh God, another nerd, just like my brother,” Smith rolled his eyes. “I like your hair by the way, and your t-shirt, I hear The Cure are a really awesome band.”

“You like them?” Davey was thrilled that someone actually appreciated his taste in music. 

“My bro does, I’m more of a Frank Sinatra kinda guy.” 

“Smith, you talk such utter shit, I’m surprised you even know what’s true and what’s garbage anymore.” 

The voice came from behind Davey, and he turned to find the new kid in his class standing behind him. 

“You’re brothers?” he asked, surprised. They didn’t look a lot alike and from what he’d seen of Jade in the two days he’d been at the school, they didn’t seem a lot alike in personality either. Smith was wild and outgoing, Jade seemed the quiet bookish type. Their dress sense couldn’t have been more different either. Smith wore baggy shorts and sneakers, with two different colour socks, and the few times Davey had seen him in the hallways at school he had been wearing a hoodie with a baseball cap underneath it. Jade on the other hand, couldn’t have looked more different with his tight black jeans and his snug fitting black sweater pulled over a crisp white shirt. The collar and cuffs stuck out, and Davey had liked the look on him as soon as he saw him. He sometimes wore glasses, his hair was short and neatly combed and the only nod he gave to being a teenager was the thin black choker he wore around his throat. Davey liked that too. 

“Yeah, I’ve been cursed with this maniac for a brother,” Jade grinned. “I must have done something really shitty in my previous life to be so tormented in this one.” 

“I’ll remember you said that the next time I take a beating for defending you,” Smith huffed. 

“I didn’t ask you to get the crap beaten out of you for me, did I?” Jade replied. 

“What was that all about today anyway?” Davey asked. 

“They called him a fag, so I hit them,” Smith shrugged. 

“And I told you to let it go,” Jade said. “It’s old news, nobody cares. Let them say what they want to say, I don’t give a shit.” 

“Well I do,” Smith insisted. “Nobody gets to call my brother a fag except me.”

“Shut up ass-hat,” Jade smirked.

“Fag,” Smith replied, lifting his hand and giving him the middle finger. 

Davey had sat wide-eyed and silent, listening to the exchange between the two. He was just about to say something when his mother appeared again and told Smith he could get up slowly and carefully. There were insurance forms to fill in and she led Smith away to do that, leaving Jade and Davey alone on the cubicle. 

“Is that true?” Davey asked, cautiously. “They called you a fag and you don’t care?” 

“Why should I?” Jade shrugged. “It’s true.”

Davey stared at him. 

“Yeah, so I’m gay, so what?” Jade shrugged again. 

“Are you out? Like, completely openly out?” 

“Yeah,” Jade nodded. “Have been since I was ten.” 

“Ten?” 

“Yup, that’s the first time I told my folks I had a crush on a guy.”

“What did they say?”

“Nothing. What could they say anyway? I got the lecture about staying away from creepy old men in public restrooms, but otherwise they were cool. My parents are too busy to care what we get up to anyway. They both work two jobs, we hardly ever see them. It’s kinda neat that you get to see your mom during the day, and that she makes time for you. You’re very lucky,” Jade said. 

“Um, yeah, I guess so,” Davey replied. “I never really thought about it.” 

Davey’s mother came back with Smith then, Jade took the forms that needed to be signed by their parents, then she told them they were free to go. 

“Hey, you wanna hang out after school tomorrow?” Davey asked as they left. 

“Yeah okay, I’d like that,” Jade replied over his shoulder as he ushered his younger brother out of the emergency room. 

“That was really nice of you honey,” Mrs. Marchand said to her boy. “Smith was telling me how they’ve only just moved here and started at a new school and haven’t made any new friends yet." 

That night in his bed, Davey had tossed and turned and fretted about his spur of the moment decision to invite Jade over. He’d been called a lot of things in his short life – goth, emo, freak, but so far he’d managed to make it to eighth grade without someone calling him a faggot, and now he was about to start hanging out with the only openly gay boy in junior high. He already drew enough attention to himself with his black clothes, his dyed black hair with its arty neon-blue streaks and his heavily lined eyes, the last thing he needed was for the whole world to poke its nose into his sexuality too. 

Davey had been on a few dates with girls, but he couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t prefer boys more. He had called his best friend in kindergarten his ‘boyfriend’, but he guessed it was about the same age that Jade had been, ten or eleven, when he first realized that his attraction to his own gender went deeper than just friendship. At first he simply preferred boy’s company to girls, but slowly as he grew up and all his friends and peers started noticing the opposite sex, Davey found himself not only noticing, but being attracted to his own gender too. He had tried to ignore his feelings, to supress them, and he mostly succeeded until the year at summer camp, where he’d met a boy with the same interests and preferences as he had. Those nights they’d snuck out of their dorm and went down to the lake shore, those first heart-pounding hugs and fumbling kisses would stay with him forever. He’d never felt so alive, so at one with himself. It was as if he’d suddenly found his rightful place in the world. It terrified him, but he loved it. He’d finally found the thing he hadn’t even known he had been searching for. 

That summer had ended and they had each gone home to different schools in different towns, but they had stayed in touch for a while, then the letters and the phone calls slowed down and eventually stopped. Davey had been sad, but he didn’t really mind, he’d had a whole summer of the most exquisite memories to look back on. But that was nothing compared to this last summer, which he had just spent with his aunt and uncle in San Francisco. 

They had invited Mikey and Davey to spend a couple of weeks with them while Mrs. Marchand attended a nursing conference. Davey had fallen in love with the city the moment he arrived. In the easy going, flamboyantly gay atmosphere of the districts he explored, he felt more at home than he ever had in his life. His cousin was eighteen and about to start college in the fall. He was gay too and he took Davey, who had just turned sixteen, to parties that opened his eyes and allowed him experience things he’d never dreamed of. He watched a guy having his cock sucked while lying on the pool deck looking up at the stars as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and he’d been invited into a hot tub full of naked males. He’d given a hand job to someone under the bubbling water and received one from someone else in return. A lot of the parties he went to ended in an orgy of huddled bodies, everyone touching, kissing or sucking someone else. It was mind-blowing, and Davey had shed more than a tear or two when it was time to go back home to Ukiah. 

It had been three years since the afternoon when Davey invited Jade over to hang out after school, and in that time they had grown close and become the best of friends. Their friendship had never developed into anything more, but they confided everything in each other and supported each other through all the ups and downs that teenage years and high school life threw at them. Davey ‘came out’ to Jade and told him about the experiences he’d had in San Francisco with his cousin’s friends. And when he eventually came out to his mother too, Jade had been there for moral support. To his surprise, instead of the tears of shock Davey was expecting, his mother had just hugged him, told him that she’d suspected all along and shed tears of joy that he finally trusted her enough to confide in her. Although he never officially came out at school, it was sort of an open secret anyway. People either guessed he was gay because of his close friendship with Jade, or they simply assumed he was because of the way he dressed and acted, and the makeup and nail polish he wore. Either way, all of the popular kids wrote him off as one of the freaks and misfits, and simply ignored him. 

And ignoring him was just what they were doing right now as Jade slid into the booth across from him and smiled a greeting. Davey smiled back, said hi, then shifted slightly in his seat so that Jade wasn’t blocking his view of Adam anymore. 

“You’re wasting your time dude,” Jade laughed, picking up the menu even though he already knew what he was going to order.

“Veggie burger and fries,” he said when Rosie came over. 

“Make that two, and two peanut butter shakes,” Davey said. 

“Both with almond milk?” she asked Jade. 

“I’ll just have water,” Jade replied. He didn’t have to check his pocket to know that he barely had enough money for the burger, fries and tip. He definitely didn’t have enough to indulge in his favourite milkshake treat too. 

“Both with almond,” Davey told Rosie as she went on her way. “It’s fine, it’s on me today, next time you can get it,” he said to Jade without taking his eyes off Adam who was flirting shamelessly with one of the cheerleaders at the table he was serving. 

He knew he didn’t stand a chance with Adam. He never had and never would. Why would a straight, popular senior who was the star of the football team even look at Davey, let alone talk to him? But to Davey’s surprise, as Adam picked up the girl’s empty plate and put it on his tray, his head lifted and his eyes met Davey’s. They locked for a long moment before Adam turned away and hurried back to the kitchen. 

“I think he just sorta smiled at me,” Davey gulped, thrilled by the tiny lift at the corner of Adam’s mouth that he took for a smile, even if it wasn’t a proper one. 

But Jade didn’t hear him. His attention was drawn by the thumping beat of music and the loud growl of a car’s engine. He watched a bright red Corvette pull into a parking space. 

“His lordship has arrived,” Jade smirked, turning back to Davey again. 

Davey glanced out of the window and saw Hunter Burgan get out of his car. He’d earned the facetious nickname not only from his family’s affluent position in town but also from the bored aloofness with which he regarded everybody around him. Hunter didn’t try to fit in; he didn’t follow any fashions or trends. He wore his bleached blond hair in crazy spikes that stood up from his head, and his expression seemed to be a permanently sulky-lipped, insolent snarl. He was a senior like Adam and being seventeen, he already had his driver’s licence, and to the envy of his classmates, a really awesome car to go with it. 

The Burgan family had money, lots of it. Mr. Burgan ran three enormously successful businesses on two continents. They were members of the Country Club, owned vast amounts of property around town and entertained lavishly. It should have made Hunter one of the most popular guys in school, but he didn’t have many friends, he didn’t participate in sports and kept to himself during class time. He had a younger sister who was in some of Jade and Davey’s classes, she was outgoing and well liked, and people said she had the same whacky sense of humour that her brother had. But neither Davey nor Jade could ever remember seeing Hunter smile. 

But Hunter was smart like his sister and he did well in school even though he appeared to be bored with it most of the time. He sat alone at lunch, headphones on, a thumping bass beat pumping through them as he listened to his favourite songs and flipped through a music magazine while he ate. Jade thought he was good looking, but he also thought Hunter was a jerk. He didn’t know why he’d formed that opinion; Hunter had never done anything bad to Jade, in fact he’d never taken any notice of him at all. Perhaps it was because Hunter’s family seemed to have everything, while Jade’s had nothing. Jade had to fight for everything he had, while good luck and privilege seemed to fall unbidden into Hunter’s lap. Whatever it was that irked him about Hunter, Jade put it out of his mind and focused his attention on the food that had just been brought to the table.

Meanwhile, Hunter pushed open the door of the diner, glanced around and saw the football jocks on one side and the gay boys on the other. He rolled his eyes and took a seat at the end of the counter by himself, bored and alone as always.

 

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Friday nights were always good. Not only did they mark the end of the school week, but during football season, it meant there was the game to look forward to also. And this week’s game was at home, which meant Davey would be in the stands cheering Adam on.

“Why can’t we go to a movie like normal people?” Jade grumbled when Davey insisted that he come along too. 

“One, we’re not normal people, and two, Adam. Need I say more?” Davey grinned. “Besides, all those hunky guys in tight white pants, even you’ve got to admit it’s worth the effort of coming along with me.” 

Davey did have a point, Jade conceded, the Ukiah Wildcats’ uniform of purple tops and tight white bottoms was impressive, even without the floodlights shining on them and highlighting every curve and bulge. And on top of that, it got him out of the house and away from his annoying younger siblings. 

They got to the game early, but the stands were already filling up. Davey chose a spot where he’d be able to see Adam best and they sat down. A few rows in front of them, Hunter was sitting with his sister and a slightly older guy that Jade had never seen before. He looked preppy and rich, and Jade assumed he was one of their country club friends. Hunter looked bored as usual and seemed to glare at the guy every time he spoke, but his sister was mesmerized. 

“Forget it man,” Davey nudged Jade and leaned closer to speak softly in his ear. “You’ve got even less chance with that, than I have with Adam.” 

“Bitch, please,” Jade rolled his eyes. “I’m not interested in him.”

“So stop staring then,” Davey smirked. 

“I’m just curious who the douchebag is,” Jade replied. “Never seen him before, but Hunter looks like he’s ready to punch the guy’s lights out.”

“That’s the dude his sister’s dating,” Davey told him. “He’s in college.” 

“All those hot college chicks and he’s going out with a high school girl?”

Davey shrugged. “The mind of a straight boy is an unfathomable thing.” 

“Doesn’t keep you from hoping though, does it?” Jade bumped Davey with his elbow and gave him a knowing look. 

The stands were packed by the time the game started. The Ukiah Wildcats were at home to the Cloverdale Eagles. The two teams had been long-time rivals and the support was loud and enthusiastic on both sides when the teams came onto the field. Davey watched the Wildcats huddle together as Coach gave them their final instructions, then the guys gathered around Adam for a few more words of encouragement. All the while the cheerleaders performed their manoeuvres and chanted their cheers. It was early November and the evening air was chilly, but Davey hardly noticed it as the game began. He sat with his eyes glued to the tall quarterback who outsprinted and outwitted the opponents. Even Jade got caught up in the excitement. 

They watched the game, jumping to their feet and cheering when their team scored, and peeked through their fingers, holding their breaths when it looked like the opposition might claw some points back. 

There was less than a minute left on the clock when it happened. Davey’s eyes were so fixed on Adam that he didn’t even see the Eagles’ player sprinting from the opposite side of the field until after he had slammed into Adam. They went down with a crash that could be heard all the way to the back of the field. Fists flew in a blur of fury. Adam tried to twist away, but with the other, heavier guy pinning him down, there was nowhere to go. Blow after blow rained down on him. His helmet came undone and slipped off, then the guy got hold of his head and started smashing it into the ground. The medics, the coaches and the teachers ran onto the field, followed by frantic parents from both sides. The game was stopped and when the two were finally pulled apart, Adam wasn’t moving any more. 

There was always an ambulance on standby at the side of the field, and the paramedics worked on him for a few minutes, fitting a neck brace and oxygen mask before loading him onto a stretcher and driving off with their sirens screaming. 

“What the fuck just happened there?” Jade asked, his eyes wide with shock. 

“I have no idea,” Davey mumbled. “Listen… uh… I’ll see you tomorrow okay.” 

“Where are you going?”

Jade shouted after him again but Davey was already halfway to the gate. His first thought was to go to the hospital, but he’d promised to go straight home after the game to keep an eye on his little brother. He walked the six blocks home, unlocked the front door and called out to Michael that he was back. There was no reply. On the refrigerator he found a note from his mother, telling him that Mikey was staying over at a friend’s house, and there were leftovers to heat up if he was hungry. Davey picked up the phone and dialled the hospital’s number. 

“She can’t come to the phone right now sweetie,” the woman who answered told him. “They’ve just brought the Carson boy in and it’s pandemonium in here. I’ll ask her to call you back as soon as she can.” 

Davey waited, glancing at the clock every few minutes, but it was Friday night and he knew that even without the football fiasco the ER would be insanely busy. He made himself something to eat and watched TV for a while, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Adam. When his mother still hadn’t called back an hour later, Davey grabbed a jacket and walked down to the hospital. The waiting room was full of people and he waved at the duty doctor as he went looking for his mother. He found her stitching the head of a man who had come off second best to a beer bottle in a bar fight. 

“Hi baby,” she smiled as she finished applying a dressing to the man’s wound. “Everything okay? I didn’t expect to see you tonight. Did you get my note about Mikey’s sleepover?” 

“Yeah,” Davey nodded. “And I ate the leftovers that were in the fridge. I just came down to see how Adam’s doing. Is he still here or has he gone home already?” 

“He’s upstairs in a private ward. He’s conscious again, but he’s got a bad concussion so we’re keeping him in overnight, and maybe tomorrow night too. He’ll have a sore head for a while, but he’ll be fine in a day or two.” 

“Can I go up and see him?”

“No, I don’t think so honey, he needs to rest. He’s been given a sedative and he’s on a lot of painkillers, I don’t want you disturbing him. Why don’t you wait for me in the Nurses’ lounge, I get off at midnight. Or I can ask Dr. Travis to run you home, his shift ends in half an hour.”

Usually, Davey leapt at the chance to catch a ride with the handsome young doctor. He lived two blocks from Davey’s house and drove a brand new convertible Jaguar. He always let Davey pick the radio station and allowed him to turn the volume up as high as he liked. Davey thought he was gorgeous with his sexy blond hair and seductively blue eyes. But he was also straight and married. 

“It’s okay, I’ll wait for you,” Davey replied with a shrug. 

Mrs. Marchand gave her son a suspicious look, then headed back to her station. When she turned around again he was heading towards the elevators, not the lounge where she’d told him to wait.

“David! I told you to let him rest.”

“I won’t bother him, I promise. I’ll just look around the door, if he’s awake I’ll say hi. If he’s sleeping, I’ll come straight back down.”

Before his mother could protest, the elevator doors closed behind him and he pushed the button for the second floor, hoping that Adam’s room wasn’t too close to the nurses’ station up there. 

He found “Carson” written on a card and slotted into the nameplate on the door nearest the elevator, and far from the desk where the nurses were working. The door was open and Davey slipped quietly into the dimly lit room. It turned out to be a private ward with two beds but Adam was the only patient. Seeing that the nightlight was on, Davey tiptoed over to Adam’s bed. He was halfway there when he wondered what the hell he was doing. Adam didn’t know him, they’d never spoken except once after a football practice that Davey had gone to watch. Adam, on his way back to the locker room, had walked past Davey who was sitting at the edge of the field. Adam had asked him for the time, and for one heart stopping moment, he’d been so thrilled at the prospect of talking to his crush that Davey had stared at his watch without being able to make any sense of the dial. Thankfully his mind cleared and he told Adam it was five-thirty before the handsome senior jogged away, calling out ‘thank you’ over his shoulder.

Now, here he was, late at night, creeping across a darkened room to a bed that had Adam in it. Just the thought of being in the same room as Adam in a bed made Davey shiver and smile. Would he have pyjamas on, Davey wondered? They’d brought him straight from the football field, so they’d probably put him in one of those ridiculous hospital gowns that tied at the back and left your butt hanging out. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the delightful thought of that wonderful image flashing through his mind. 

He hoped Adam would be asleep, but what if he was awake? What would he say? _Hi, you don’t know me, but I’ve had the biggest, craziest crush on you for as long as I can remember, and I’ve come stalking into your hospital room in the middle of the night to….?_

To what, Davey wondered? Watch you sleeping? Molest you in your sleep? Make a complete fool of myself when you look at me and I turn and flee?

He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself when he took the last step to the bed and saw that Adam’s eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. His head was turned to the side, towards Davey. He had a square of plaster taped to his forehead, just below his hairline, and impressive bruises were already blooming on his cheekbone and jaw. He was going to look a sight in the morning. The sheet was pulled up to his waist and his arms were resting on top of it. There was an intravenous drip inserted into the back of one of his hands. Instead of the gaping hospital gown Davey had hoped for, Adam wore an old, faded Metallica t-shirt which Davey guessed his parents must have brought for him. On the nightstand was a toiletry bag, and when Davey peeked inside, he could see a toothbrush and toothpaste as well as a can of deodorant and a razor. 

He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, aware of the wrongness of his actions. This wasn’t a simple hospital visit, this was sneaking a look into Adam’s private life, like being invisible and tiptoeing into his bedroom at night. He felt bad about the intrusion, but thrilled by it at the same time. This was the closest he’d ever got to Adam, and the longest he’d ever been alone in his company. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and gazed at him, letting his eyes feast and willing his brain to remember every tiny detail. 

Adam was beautiful, even as bruised and battered as he was. Davey’s eyes wandered from his shoulders, down his bulging biceps, over his chest, to the soft rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed. Glancing at Adam’s face again to make sure that he was still asleep, Davey touched Adam’s arm, careful not to disturb the drip. His skin was warm, the hair on his forearm felt soft under Davey’s fingers as they moved slowly down to Adam’s hand. Sliding his hand underneath Adam’s palm, he laced their fingers together and gently held his hand. Adam stirred, his eyelids fluttered but he didn’t wake up. Risking more than he dared, Davey leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Adam’s forehead in a tender kiss. 

“I hope you feel better soon,” he whispered as he let his lips touch Adam’s brow again, then he stood up silently and allowed his fingers one last caress as he slid his hand out from under Adam’s.

“Angel…” Adam murmured. He said it so softly that Davey wouldn’t have heard it if their faces hadn’t been so close together. 

Davey froze. He leaned back and stared at Adam, realizing with horror that his eyes were open, just a slit. The dimly glowing nightlight had cast a shadow over his lashes making it look like his eyes were closed. They weren’t. He was awake and he’d been watching Davey all the time. 

In a panic, Davey turned to flee. But Adam’s hand moved quickly, his fingers clamped around Davey’s wrist and his grip was painfully tight. Terrified, Davey tensed. Fuck! Now what? Had Adam been pretending to sleep all along, or had he really just opened his eyes when Davey leaned in to kiss him? Oh shit, he’d kissed him! How the hell was he going to explain that? How was he going to explain what he was even doing there in the first place?

“Don’t go,” Adam said softly.

“I’m…uh… I’m really sorry, I… um… I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Davey mumbled. 

“Can you stay a while?” Adam asked, ignoring Davey’s stammered apology. 

“Um, yeah I guess so, if you really want me to.” 

“Yeah,” Adam nodded. His head hurt, his tongue felt thick and dry in his mouth. 

“Do you need anything? Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?” Davey rambled. 

“A drink would be good.”

Adam turned his head and Davey followed his gaze to the nightstand where he saw a glass of water with a straw sitting in it. He held it to Adam’s mouth and let him drink. His eyes didn’t seem to be focussing properly; he stared at Davey like he wasn’t quite sure who he was. Maybe he could get away with this after all, Davey thought. Maybe Adam was so far gone on the meds they’d given him that he wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. 

“Thanks,” Adam sighed as Davey took the glass away and wiped a droplet of water from the corner of his mouth. “What time is it?” 

“About ten-thirty I think.” 

“How come they let you in to see me so late, it’s long after visiting hours?” Adam asked. 

“I’m not really supposed to be here,” Davey admitted, blushing. “I’m waiting for my mom, she works in the ER. Her shift ends at midnight.” 

Adam nodded, but he still had a confused look on his face. “I don’t remember anything about being brought to the Emergency Room. One minute I was on the field passing the ball, the next I woke up in this bed with the mother of all headaches. Did we win the game by the way?” 

Davey chuckled. “Yeah, they called time as soon as you got knocked out. We were ahead, so the win was ours.” 

They observed each other in awkward silence for a moment, then Davey said softly. “I guess I’d better let you get some sleep now. I’m really glad you’re okay.” 

“Stay Davey,” Adam’s fingers curled around Davey’s wrist again, holding gently. “Stay and talk to me.” 

Davey sat down, stunned that Adam knew his name. He noticed that Adam hadn’t let go of his hand. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Tell me a story,” Adam said quietly. “I hear you’re good at making up tales and stuff.” 

Davey was shocked that Adam would know that. The look on his face must have said so, because Adam smiled weakly at him. “My best friend’s sister is in your brother’s class, they’re friends. Mikey told her.”

“Oh,” Davey mumbled. He wondered what else Mikey had blabbed about. 

Adam felt silly asking for a story, but his head was throbbing and his mind felt fuzzy. A wave of nausea was creeping back and he wanted something to focus on, something to concentrate on to stop him thinking about how woozy the meds were making him feel. 

Davey thought for a moment, letting his mind wander as he gathered up details of characters and plucked nuggets of plot from his imagination. Then he settled forward, his elbows resting on the bed, his hand still holding Adam’s and began to weave his tale.

“Long ago, in a time when witch-circles were still painted on the stones in front of fireplaces, in an age they called ‘The Burning Times’ there was a woman …” 

Adam listened, captivated, as Davey spun a dark tale of medieval times, when witchcraft filled illiterate minds with terror, and feuding neighbours settled scores with an accusatory point of a finger. He told the story of a woman named Lyra, a mystic and healer from the hamlet of Wickhamford, who came to the malicious notice of the monks of Evesham Abbey, and their witch-hunter priest. By the time the story ended, Adam had shuddered with horror, and felt his eyes prickle with tears of sympathy and sorrow. He lay there, watching Davey closely, his hand gripping Davey’s a little tighter as Davey ended the story in a hushed, reverential tone.

“… and that is why, to this day, if you climb the bell tower at midnight on St. Swithin's Day, you will see a white stag come to eat the berries of the hawthorn tree in the corner of the churchyard. And if you look very deeply into the shadows, you might catch a glimpse of the misty-robed monk who still wanders through the ruins of the cloisters every midsummer night’s eve.” 

“God, that was incredible,” Adam whispered. “Did you seriously just make all that up on the spur of the moment?”

Davey blushed and nodded. He glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight. If he didn’t go downstairs and find his mother before she came looking for him, he’d be in a world of trouble for keeping Adam awake when he was supposed to be resting. 

“I have to go,” he said. “My mom’s shift is nearly finished. I can’t keep her waiting.” 

“Thank you for staying,” Adam smiled when Davey stood up to leave. As he turned, Adam’s fingers curled around his wrist again, tugging him back. “Do I get another goodnight kiss?”

Davey held his breath, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he leaned down quickly to kiss Adam’s cheek. Closing his eyes, he anticipated the warmth of his skin, perhaps even the subtle scrape of stubble on his jaw. But what he felt instead, was the plump softness of his lips when Adam suddenly turned his head and kissed him back. 

This time, Davey did turn and flee, but not before he’d heard Adam whisper _‘Angel’_ again, as their lips parted. He was almost at the door when Adam called after him. 

“Will you come back and see me tomorrow? I’d like another story if you do. I’m keen on pirates.” 

 

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Frankie’s was eerily quiet for a Friday night. Usually by this time, after a home game, you would struggle to find standing room at the counter, let alone a seat in one of the booths. But tonight Jade had the pick of the place. Everyone who hadn’t gone home, had congregated in the school gymnasium to wait for news about Adam.

“You haven’t gone down to the hospital with all the others?” Rosie asked when she came over to take his order. 

“No, they won’t be letting anyone in anyway,” he replied. He’d thought about going down there, even just to keep Davey company, but the place would be seething with people. They would make everyone wait in the parking lot, and his hands and feet were already frozen from sitting in the stands at the game. Why couldn’t Davey have developed a crush on the captain of the chess team instead, Jade mused? Then at least when he got dragged along to watch, he could sit in a nice warm, brightly lit hall where silence was the order of the day, and he could pass the time happily reading while Davey ogled his boy-crush. 

“What are you having?” Rosie enquired, her pencil hovering over her order pad. “The kitchen is very quiet tonight, so we can fix you anything you want.”

The thought of hot food made Jade’s stomach rumble but he knew he didn’t have enough money to eat _and_ take the bus home. He’d only come into the diner to get out of the icy wind that had suddenly whipped up and come blasting over the mountains on the north side of town. He figured he’d have something hot to drink, thaw out a bit, then read for half an hour while he waited for the night bus that serviced the outskirts of town where he lived. He hated living so far from everywhere. Davey’s house was right in the middle of things; he could walk to the skate park, the diner, the cinema and to school in less than ten minutes. Even the big new mall and the hospital where his mother worked were an easy twenty minute walk. Jade had to catch at least two busses to get anywhere, and busses cost money. Money that Jade didn’t have. 

“Just tea please,” he said, taking a handful of coins out of his pocket and doing a quick calculation in his head. “Actually no, I’ll just have a glass of water thanks, I’m kinda in a hurry.” He looked sheepish as he shoved the coins back in his pocket and opened the book he was carrying and began to read.

Rosie nodded and headed to the kitchen. She’d eyed his handful of change too and made a calculation of her own. She knew he didn’t have enough money for both the tea and the bus ride home. She came back a few minutes later and placed a steaming mug on the table in front of him. 

“Thanks,” he said, not looking up from his book until he reached for his drink and had his fingers scalded by the hot china cup. “Rosie, I said just water.”

She leaned over and peered into the cup. “Well technically tea is water… just with some colour and flavour in it.” 

She walked away with a shrug, smiling at the grateful thanks Jade called after her. She wasn’t going to send a frozen young boy out into the cold night with only a glass of water in him, just because he was twenty-five cents short of the price of a hot drink. 

Jade was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t hear the red Corvette pull up outside, or see its platinum-haired owner walk into the diner and take his usual seat at the end of the counter. 

For the first time that he could ever remember, Hunter actually enjoyed being in the diner on a Friday night. It was usually teeming with jocks and their empty-headed blonde dates. But tonight he practically had the place to himself. It was heaven. He looked around and saw Jade sitting alone in the far booth by the window. His hands were wrapped around a mug of something warm and he was reading a book that he’d propped up against the serviette dispenser in the middle of the table. This is a real night for firsts, Hunter smirked. First time the diner is bearable to be in, and first time gay-boy is flying solo. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Jade on his own without Davey seemingly glued to his side. He watched Jade for a while, then flicked through the menu while Rosie waited, pencil and pad poised. 

“Plate of fries and a coke please Rose,” he eventually said. 

He didn’t know why he’d ordered food, he wasn’t hungry at all. But what he was though, was pissed off. The jerk his sister was dating rubbed him up the wrong way, in every possible way. Hunter hated his stupid preppy-boy face and his whiny nasal voice. Every time he saw the dumb douchebag he wanted to punch his annoyingly perfect, way-too-white teeth so far down his throat that he’d be shitting them for a week. Even now the thought brought a snarl to his lips. 

His fries arrived with his soda and he toyed with them for a bit, while he watched Jade some more. He seemed so peaceful sitting there quietly reading, that the urge to go over and annoy him was irresistible. Hunter didn’t know Jade, or Davey, for that matter, other than by sight and reputation. Everybody knew they were gay and there were rumours that they were a couple. But Hunter doubted that. Every time he’d ever seen them together they looked like nothing more than friends. He’d never been one to judge people by appearance, so he’d always sneered at the gossip that Davey was into some weird, devil-worshipping cult just because he wore a lot of black, listened to music nobody had ever heard of, and wore shirts with symbols on them that nobody had ever seen before. If he was honest with himself, he actually thought Davey was kinda cool. He marched to his own drum, did his own thing, created his own style. While the rest of the school were a bunch of sheep, bleating and copying everything the next person did, Davey and Jade stood out in their individuality. The thing he secretly respected about them both, was that they did it all without giving a shit what other people said or thought about them. That took balls, especially in a small, conservative town like Ukiah. But he wasn’t going to let his secret admiration get in the way of an opportunity to let off some steam and take his frustrations out. 

While the word about Davey was that he was into some freaky, dark stuff, the rumours about Jade were that he was so prissy that he’d never uttered a curse word in his life, or done anything more exciting on the weekends than read and study for school. The teachers loved him because he could quote anything from Dickens to Shakespeare, and he could do calculations in his head faster than most kids could do them on a calculator. They also said he was such a wuss that he let his little brother fight his battles for him. 

But Hunter suspected something different. He suspected that it was Smith who ended up with a bloodied nose because he had a quick temper and even quicker fists, while Jade simply didn’t give a fuck about what people called him. He wondered if that was true, and decided it was time to see if he could ruffle some Puget feathers. 

He picked up his plate and glass and slid into the booth opposite Jade. 

“This seat taken?” 

“No,” Jade replied, slowly turning the page of his book. “But neither is that one, or that one, or even that one over there.”

Hunter was impressed. Jade didn’t flinch; he wasn’t in the least bit intimidated by the rude intrusion. 

“You’re flying solo tonight,” he smirked, shoving a french fry into his mouth. “Your usual date stood you up?” 

“First, he’s not my date. Second, he hasn’t stood me up. And yes, I’m single and available if that’s what you’re trying to get at.” 

Hunter snorted with amusement. He had to hand it to Jade, he was feisty. He was also hungry. Until a second ago his eyes had been glued to his book, but now that he’d finally lifted them, they were glued to Hunter’s plate of fries. 

“Help yourself,” he said, pushing the platter into the middle of the table. “You want some ketchup?”

“Thanks, just a little bit,” Jade replied. He’d always pegged Hunter as an arrogant rich kid, but despite his cocky attitude, his offer to share his food was sweet. Until he reached for the ketchup bottle. 

Jade had asked for a little, but Hunter squeezed out half the bottle, smothering the entire plate in red sauce. He dropped the bottle back on the table, giving Jade a defiant smirk. 

Jerk. But Jade refused to be fazed. He picked up the bottle and squeezed out even more. “You missed a spot here.”

Hunter snickered and conceded that round to Jade. They ate the fries, ketchup and all, and chatted about this and that, but mostly about school and what had happened at the football game that night. When Hunter wasn’t acting like a prick he was actually quite funny, which surprised Jade. And Jade was much more complex and interesting than the stories Hunter had heard about him would have had him believe. He started to feel bad about nearly ruining the french fries when he saw how greedily Jade was eating them. The boy must have been starving. 

“Hey can I buy you a burger or something to go with these?” he asked. 

“I don’t eat meat,” Jade said, shaking his head.

“Ah, a little bunny hugger,” Hunter teased. “So you’re an animal lover are you?”

“Nah, I just hate plants.”

It took Hunter a while to get it, but when he did, he laughed out loud. The remark was quick and witty, and very clever. Jade had the kind of mind that came out with stuff like that, and people were either struck by the genius of it, or it went straight over their heads. He started to wish that he’d got to know Jade sooner. 

They were talking so much that neither of them noticed the time passing until Jade glanced at his watch. 

“Sweet mother of a bitching whore!” 

Hunter threw back his head and laughed. That was another inaccurate rumour about Jade he could cross off the list. Forget having never uttered an expletive in his life, the boy could swear like a trooper. 

“Missed your curfew?” Hunter asked. 

“Missed the last bloody bus,” Jade huffed. 

“I’ll give you a lift. Where do you live?”

“Out on the far side of town near the Country Club,” Jade said. “On the poor side, not the rich side near you.” 

Hunter let that one slide and signalled to Rosie that he’d left the money for his food and her tip on the table. He led Jade out to his car and opened the door for him. As they pulled out of the lot, he switched the stereo on. He’d been listening to one of his favourite bands, a heavy metal group that his father disapproved of and that drove his mother insane. The song blared through the speakers, the vocals loud and screamy, the language foul. He wondered if Jade would be offended and turned to glance at him, only to find Jade tapping out the beat on his thigh and singing along with the words. 

“You know this?” Hunter was shocked. 

“Only one of the best bands in the whole bloody world,” Jade replied smiling. 

They drove along singing together, Jade giving directions to his house when Hunter suddenly switched lanes and made an unexpected turn. “Fucking bastard!”

“What’s wrong?” Jade asked. 

“See that blue Jeep up ahead? That’s my sister and her fucktard boyfriend. He promised me he’d take her straight home.”

“Maybe he has,” Jade offered. 

“No, there are two people in the car. The little shit has snuck out with him. I’m going to smack him in the mouth.”

“Maybe it’s not your sister. Maybe it’s some other chick.”

“Then I’m going to double smack him in the mouth,” Hunter sneered. “Hey do you have a curfew or something? Will your folks be mad if you get home late?”

“Nah-ah,” Jade shook his head. “They’re both working nights, and even when they are home they’re so exhausted they don’t wait up for us, so they never know what time I get in.” 

Hunter hung a few cars back but kept following the Jeep. Jade wondered where they were going, they’d already passed the turnoff to the Drive-in and seemed to be heading out of town. 

“Shit,” Hunter huffed as he watched the Jeep turn onto a dirt road. “They’re going to Lover’s Lookout. That bastard is only after one thing, and he’s not getting it tonight. Or ever for that matter.” 

Jade bit back a chuckle. He never guessed Hunter was such a protective brother. “Hey, your sister is what, sixteen? Almost seventeen? You can’t stop her going to a make-out spot with her boyfriend. Come on, everybody does it, she’s a big girl now. You can’t protect her forever.” 

“If it was up to me she’d be in a convent until she was forty-five, or married. Or both.” 

Jade laughed and shook his head. But Hunter was serious. He killed his headlights and they slowly drove up the steep, rocky track to the lookout point, using the dim light of the moon to navigate. When they got up to the top, Jade was struck by the incredible view which looked back over the town. The twinkling lights of Ukiah lit up the valley as far as he could see. Hunter kept his eye on the Jeep and parked on a rise behind it. Jade was looking around at all the other cars parked behind boulders and under the trees. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked Hunter.

“Absolutely,” Hunter said. “They can sit there and admire the view, but if he so much as touches her, I’m gonna be all over him like stink on a skunk.” 

“No, I mean coming up here with me.” 

Jade had noticed a lot of couples breaking apart as they drove by. Necks were craning and people were peering out of their windows. Every arrival of a new car brought a flurry of worried looks. It wouldn’t be the first time that an angry father had driven up to Lover’s Lookout to retrieve a wayward daughter from the back seat of a car she shouldn’t have been in. And sometimes on a quiet Friday night, the Ukiah PD had nothing better to do than drive up there and shine their flashlights through windows, looking for underage drinking and smoking of illegal substances. 

“What do you mean?” Hunter asked. 

“Well your car is pretty damn unique and conspicuous, it’s not the kinda car that sneaks into a place like this unobserved, and you’re sitting here in make-out heaven with the gayest boy in town. Stuff like that gets noticed.” 

“I don’t give a shit what they think, most of the kids up here already think I’m a jerk anyway.”

“Yeah, but what about me?” Jade snickered. “I’ve got street cred you know, being seen out here with you is gonna kill my badass rep.” 

Hunter burst out laughing. He was really starting to like Jade. He had the wackiest, driest sense of humour and he delivered it with such a deadpan expression that you couldn’t tell when he was joking and when he was being serous. 

They settled into their seats to watch the shadowy figures in the Jeep. It wasn’t long before it was show time. 

“I think he’s unbuttoning her top,” Jade said. 

Hunter was out of the car before he heard the end of the sentence and Jade wasn’t far behind him. Hunter smacked his palm on the driver’s window. The boyfriend rolled the window down and Hunter’s fist flew through it, connecting him on the jaw. The next thing Jade saw was Hunter stumbling backwards as the driver’s door opened and he guy got out. Shit! He was bigger than Jade remembered, but then he’d only seen him sitting down at the football game earlier. Up close and on his feet, he was huge. Hunter realized it too and tried to take a step back, but he was too late, the guy took a swing, his tightly balled fist flying through the air. Hunter shut his eyes and braced himself for the blow. It didn’t come.

When he opened his eyes again, all he saw was Jade’s surprised face. The space where the guy had been was empty. 

“Hunter, what the hell!” his sister was screaming and climbing out of the car, buttoning her top. “Jesus Christ you’ve killed him.” 

Hunter looked down and saw the boy lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. Jade was looking down too, his arm still outstretched in the position where he had tackled the guy. Half-dressed people were getting out of their cars and rushing over to help. Hunter grabbed his sister and Jade and pushed them towards the Corvette, too late realizing that it only had two seats. 

Wedged against the door, with Hunter’s spitting-mad sister half on his lap, Jade endured the most uncomfortable car ride of his life. But thanks to Hunter’s aggressive speed track driving, it was also one of the quickest. They reached the Burgan’s house first and Hunter pulled through the enormous automated gates and up the driveway to deposit his sister at the front door. She was still shouting threats at him as she got out of the car, elbowing Jade in the head as she went. She slammed the door so hard that Jade swore he heard the bolts rattle. Hunter promised to deal with her when he got back, then he drove back to the street, crossed the bridge and drove into the less exclusive part of town where Jade lived. 

He pulled up outside Jade’s house and cut the engine. 

“Sorry about all that. And thanks, I don’t know what you did back there but I think you saved me from getting beaten black and blue.” 

“I think you’re still gonna catch a beating when you get back home,” Jade grinned. 

Hunter grimaced. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to facing his sitter when he got back. “Still, I’m grateful to you though. Have you done martial arts training? That was one sweet Ninja move you pulled there. Where’d you learn that?”

“Star Trek.” Jade laughed. “Vulcan death grip. I had no idea it would actually work though. I’m a little freaked out that it did.” 

Hunter was laughing now too. “Hey whatever, at least it did work. I owe you big time.” 

Jade got out of the car and said goodbye, then turned back as Hunter called after him. 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” 

He’d had plans to see a movie with Davey, but they could do that anytime and he was sure that Davey wouldn’t mind if he asked for a rain check. 

“Nothing,” he said, shocked to find himself excited by the fact that Hunter might want to see him again. 

“I owe you a proper dinner, something better than ketchup and fries. Are you in the phone book?”

“Yeah,” Jade nodded. 

“I’ll call you,” Hunter waved and drove off leaving Jade standing on his front path with the sensation of butterflies in his stomach. 

It had been one of the most bizarre nights of his life, and also one of the most exciting. The sound of Hunter’s car faded into the distance, but the image of his beautiful eyes still burned bright in Jade’s mind. He might be rich and cocky, but Jade had to admit that he was a very good looking guy with a gorgeously cheeky smile. And he was looking very forward to seeing him again. 

 

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the incredibly long time this update took, we've had family visiting from overseas and a little one in the hospital, but life is back to normal now, so on with the story... :)

CHAPTER 4

“Hey,” said a soft voice.

Adam opened his eyes and turned his head, smiling broadly when he saw Davey standing next to his bed. 

“Hey,” he said in reply. “Thanks for coming back.” 

“How are you feeling?” Davey asked, easing himself into the chair at Adam’s bedside. 

“A lot better thanks. It doesn’t feel like there’s a jackhammer attacking my brain anymore. It’s more of a dull ache now. I had another scan this afternoon and the swelling has gone down, so they’re letting me go home in the morning. I’ll be back at school on Monday.”

“Wow, that sucks,” Davey said. “Going back to school, I mean. The part about feeling better and going home is great.” 

“Yeah, I think I deserve at least a few days off,” Adam laughed. “Hey, did you hear? Cloverdale might get disqualified and have to forfeit all their league points for the season. Coach came to see me this afternoon and he said there’s a big investigation going on. Apparently the guy that tackled me had taken steroids and had a bad reaction to them. He might even get expelled from school.”

“Really? Geez, that’s crazy. Was it just him or was the whole team taking them?” 

“Don’t know,” Adam said. “I think that’s what they’re investigating.”

The silence that descended started to feel awkward as they both tried to think of something else to say. Adam glanced around the room and Davey fidgeted with the edge of the bed sheet. 

“So uh…”

“Have you…”

They both started talking together. Davey blushed and giggled. “You first,” he said. 

“Have you got another story for me?” Adam asked. 

Davey blushed deeper. “You said you wanted one about pirates?” 

“I did,” Adam smiled. Davey looked so adorable with his cheeks flushed and his hair flopping down over his forehead. Adam desperately wanted to brush his fingers against his skin and feel the heat of that blush. Instead he adjusted the pillows behind him and settled comfortably against them. Then he stretched out his arm towards Davey, resting his hand palm up on the bed in front of him. 

Davey glanced from Adam’s hand to his face and saw the twitch of a smile at the corners of his mouth. He slid his hand into Adam’s and their fingers curled around each other. He still wasn’t sure what all of this meant, but if Adam Carson wanted to hold his hand, Davey wasn’t about to let an opportunity like that pass. He cleared his throat and glanced at Adam’s face again, thrilled to find Adam gazing back at him expectantly. 

“Captain Horatio Douglas had run away from home and joined the Royal Navy at fourteen. He served loyally and rose through the ranks, looking forward to a rewarding career, until the day a violent gale blew his ship off course and wrecked it on a small island just south of the Grenadines…”

Adam closed his eyes and listened to Davey’s soft, soothing voice, letting it carry him away to the imaginary, fantasy world of his story. He tried hard to concentrate on the words, but he kept drifting back to the thought that had been occupying his mind all afternoon – when it came time for Davey to leave, would he hold his nerve, and somehow find the courage to gently touch Davey’s lips with his tongue when he kissed him goodbye? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that something terrifying and profound had been awoken in him. Here he was lying in a hospital bed, the jock hero of the high school football team, the guy all the other boys wanted to be, the guy the cheerleaders were dying to date, and all he could think about was kissing another boy. 

By the time Mrs. Marchand’s shift ended and she came upstairs to find her son, Davey had woven an intricate tale about a cursed island, a ghostly orphan boy and a hidden treasure that was more plague than prize to those who found it and carried it away. There had been twists and turns aplenty, and Adam had finally become so enthralled with the story that he’d stopped fretting about kissing Davey and simply lost himself to the plot instead. 

“Thank you,” Adam said as Davey stood up to leave. “Thank you for the stories and thank you for coming to visit me.” 

“You’re welcome,” Davey smiled, reluctantly sliding his hand out of Adam’s when his mother called for him again. “I could come and see you tomorrow after you get home if you like,” he said hopefully. 

“I, um… I don’t think that would be such a good idea,” Adam said. He hated himself for saying it, and he hated the disappointed look on Davey’s face even more. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Davey said trying to keep his voice light despite how tight his chest suddenly felt. “I guess I might see you around school sometime then.” 

“Davey…wait.” 

Adam sat up. The sudden movement made him dizzy but he didn’t care. He clutched Davey’s arm, pulling him back to the bed. His other hand reached up and curled around the back of Davey’s neck, pulling his head down. As their mouths met and Adam closed his eyes, he prayed he wasn’t about to do the wrong thing. Slowly and gently, he let his tongue trace the seam of Davey’s lips. All he’d dared to hope for was to touch him, to taste him, but when he felt Davey’s body relax, his mouth open and his slick tongue carefully slide against his own, Adam couldn’t help the moan of relief that crept up his throat. 

“ _My angel_ ”, Adam whispered against Davey’s lips. 

“David! I’m not calling you again,” Mrs. Marchand opened the door and appeared in the doorway just as they pulled apart. 

“Gotta go,” Davey giggled. 

“Yeah, I think you’d better,” Adam grinned. Half of him wanted to wrap Davey in his arms and never let him go. The other half was grateful that Davey’s mother was there, stopping him from doing something that would land him in a world of hurt and trouble if his father ever found out. But even as he watched him leave, Adam couldn’t quite let him go. “Davey,” he called after him. “You should write your stories down, you’re really talented, don’t waste it.” 

“Thanks,” Davey grinned as he waved and headed out of the ward and disappeared down the corridor.

*o0o*

The phone rang four times before it was picked up.

“Can I speak with Jade please?” Hunter asked. 

“Jade? No, there’s no Jade here. We get a lot of calls for him though. I don’t know why he gives our number out to everybody. I think he picks up guys and gives them a fake number if he doesn’t want to see them again. I heard he’s like a hooker or something.”

Hunter listened to the voice, his brow knotting in a frown. Then he heard a loud _thwack_ and the sound of a short scuffle. Then another voice came on the line. 

“Hi, this is Jade.” 

“It’s Hunter.”

“Ignore everything you just heard, my little brother thinks he’s got a sense of humour.” 

Hunter heard another thumping sound, a loud howl, and Smith’s voice grumbling that Jade had punched him too hard.

“Then stop acting like such an ass-hat,” he heard Jade say before he came back on the line. 

“Oh the joys of having younger siblings,” Jade said. “By the way, how are things with your sister?” 

“Good, and not so good,” Hunter replied. “Good news is that the douchebag called and broke up with her this morning. He said her family are a bunch of psychos, which may be a fair point. The bad news is I think she might have taken out a hit on my life.” 

Jade laughed. 

“I’m serious, she keeps giving me murderous looks, like she knows something bad is gonna happen and she can’t wait for it.”

Jade laughed again, but he felt sympathy for Hunter, it wasn’t easy living with a furious sister, especially one who’d just been dumped by her boyfriend because of you.

“You’re going to have to ease up on her,” Jade said. “She’s a big girl now, you can’t be so overprotective all the time.”

“I’m not overprotective,” Hunter argued. “The guy’s a wanker. He’s a real piece of shit and I don’t want my sister involved with that. He used to be a friend of mine, his father plays golf with my dad. There were a bunch of us that used to hang out at the country club together. Most of them were okay but this guy was a real prick. He treats women like playthings; he takes advantage, gets what he wants with all sorts of shit promises, and then walks away. I don’t want my sister getting taken for a ride like that. Last year he got girl down in Lakeport pregnant. He dropped her faster than you can blink. Wouldn’t even acknowledge the kid was his, and took no responsibility at all. She was a good student with a promising future ahead of her. Now she’s nineteen, a single mother and working two jobs to support herself and the baby. Any dreams she had of finishing college and getting her degree are long gone. I don’t want to see my sister throw her life away like that. She’s a smart girl even if she’s a bit naïve. She can make something of her life, she can move to a big city and have a career. If that prick had his way with her, she’d be stuck in this tiny town forever, waiting tables and regretting one bad decision for the rest of her life. I want more than that for her, she deserves better than that.”

“Wow, I wish I’d known all that, I’d have kicked him in the nuts after I dropped him,” Jade said. 

“Wish I’d done it too, might have slowed him down a bit. Anyway why are we talking about that asshole? Are we still on for dinner tonight?” 

“Yeah, absolutely,” Jade replied. He was sure Hunter could hear the grin in his voice, but he didn’t care. He was thrilled that Hunter had kept his promise to call, and even more excited that he wanted to hang out again. “What time do you want to go?”

“I’ll pick you up around five, I thought maybe we’d go see a movie first. Is that okay?”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll let you pick. I don’t know what kind of films you’re into. Just don’t pick anything too sappy or girly.” 

“You mean too _gay_?”

“I didn’t mean it to sound insulting,” Hunter said teasingly, “But yeah, nothing too gay.”

“This might be news to you, but we live in Ukiah, I should be so lucky to find a movie that’s even slightly gay, never mind full-on in-your-face homoerotic.”

“Stranger things have happened in the little town of Ukiah, trust me,” Hunter laughed. “I’ll see you at five.” 

No sooner had Jade hung up, when the phone rang again. He chuckled and picked it up. 

“Let me guess, you’ve changed your mind, you want to see the hot, sweaty boy-on-boy action after all?”

“Sure do. Where’s it happening and how come I wasn’t invited?” Davey’s voice replied. 

“Oh shit,” Jade laughed. “I didn’t expect it to be you.”

“Clearly not,” Davey chuckled. “And my obvious next question is, who _did_ you expect it to be? And don’t think for one second I’m gonna let you plead the fifth on this one Jade.”

“Are you sitting down, because you won’t believe where I ended up last night?”

“I’m sitting,” Davey said. “I hope you are too, because boy, do I have some mind-blowing news of my own to tell you.”

 

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Hunter pulled up outside the Puget’s house at five o’clock on the dot. Jade was impressed by his punctuality, but Smith was impressed by his car.

“Whoa man, that’s a Corvette ZR-1,” he exclaimed, opening the front door before Jade could get there. 

“Smith, get back here,” Jade shouted at him as he galloped down the front path. 

“Cool car,” Smith said, greeting Hunter as he got out of it. “Are you really taking my brother out in this?”

Hunter laughed and said that he was. 

“It’s wasted on him,” Smith sniffed. “He’s gay. He’s not impressed by cool stuff like cars.” 

“What does impress him then?” Hunter asked, half having fun with Smith and half curious to know more about Jade. 

“Gay stuff,” Smith said, slowing inching his way around the car, taking in every gleaming detail of it. “This is like the coolest car I’ve ever seen,” he finally declared. 

“And Jade’s the coolest gay guy I’ve ever seen,” Hunter grinned as Jade joined them. 

“Nah, Davey’s way cooler,” Smith said. “Jade’s a nerd. Hey can I sit in it?” 

“Sure,” Hunter smiled and opened the door for him. 

“You’ve just made a friend for life,” Jade said to Hunter. He had the urge to lean up and kiss his cheek in greeting, but he stopped himself and bent down to look at Smith sitting behind the wheel looking like he was having the time of his life. 

“Good,” Hunter joked. “I’ve seen him throw a punch. He flattened that kid in the cafeteria when you two first came to our school. I want to stay on his good side.” 

“Hey is it true this thing can do zero to sixty in under five seconds?” Smith asked.

“Four-point-four seconds,” Hunter told him with a knowing wink. 

“Come on, get out,” Jade said, hauling his little brother out of the car. “We’re going to be late for the movie.” 

Smith reluctantly got out and waved them off as Hunter started the engine and roared off down the street. 

“So where are we going?” Hunter asked with a chuckle. “Did you manage to pick a not-too-gay film?”

“Depends how you define not-too-gay,” Jade smiled. 

He had looked through the listings for both of the movie theatres in Ukiah, but he and Davey had already seen all the films that were showing with the exception of two, and both of those were girly tearjerkers. Too sappy for even them to want to watch, so he doubted Hunter would make it through the first ten minutes. But there was a movie at the art-house cinema that had caught his eye. It was a French film with subtitles. The story sounded interesting and it had got favourable reviews. It would be a good test of Hunter’s tolerance and stamina. And besides, he owed Hunter some revenge for drowning the French-fries in ketchup the night before. 

“You’re really making me work for this, aren’t you?” Hunter smirked when Jade said where he wanted to go. “I don’t just have to watch the movie, I have to read it too?” 

“It’s called opening yourself up to international culture, “Jade grinned. 

“I’m plenty open to foreign culture,” Hunter argued. 

“Having Chinese takeout for lunch doesn’t count.”

“How do you know I did that?”

“Because the empty Golden Lotus cartons are on the floor next to my feet,” Jade smirked.

* * *

In the end, Hunter loved the movie as much as Jade did. It took him a few minutes to get used to reading the subtitles and trying to watch the screen at the same time, but he soon got so into the story that he didn’t notice the effort it took any more. Being a European film, it had a lot more nudity and sex than one made in Hollywood would allow. There was also a gay couple in the storyline, and although they weren’t the main characters, they did share a few onscreen kisses and have one fairly graphic love scene.

Jade watched Hunter to see how he was taking it, wondering if this movie was such a good idea after all when the scene of the male couple in bed came on screen. The camera was cleverly angled so not so show any frontal nudity, but the thrusting of their sweating bodies and the expressions of bliss on their faces left no doubt about what the characters were doing, even before the camera pulled back and showed the entire bed with one man on his knees, and the other pounding into him from behind. Jade blushed in the darkness of the theatre and peeked at Hunter, relieved to find him more fascinated by the onscreen antics than embarrassed by them. 

As the scene ended with the sated lovers tangled together in the sheets, Hunter glanced at Jade and their eyes met for a second. Hunter smiled and looked back at the screen then shifted his arm onto the armrest between their seats. Jade took it as a subtle invitation and moved his there too, the bare skin of his forearm pressing against the warmth of Hunter’s. 

The film was set in the First World War, and when one of the characters met his tragic end in the mud of the trenches, Jade was relieved to hear quiet sniffing coming from Hunter as he tried to stealthily wipe a tear or two from his own blurry eyes without being seen. 

“I’d offer you a tissue, only I don’t have one,” Hunter leaned over and whispered softly in Jade’s ear. 

His lips skimmed Jade’s skin and his breath was warm on his neck. It sent a heated shiver down Jade’s side and he risked moving the position of his arm. His fingers touched Hunter’s hand and he held his breath, waiting for Hunter to pull away. He didn’t. Instead, what Jade felt was Hunter’s middle finger curl into his hand and gently stroke his palm. The motion was so soft and subtle, the caress so slow and delicate that Jade took a moment to realise it was happening. Tendrils of hope snaked up his arm and down into the pit of his stomach. He thought what Hunter was doing was more erotic and arousing than if he’d leaned across and openly groped him. He curled his own finger inwards and stroked Hunter’s palm in return. He sensed, more than saw Hunter shift in his seat, but a second later they were leaning towards each other, their upper arms pressed tightly together, their heads almost touching. They watched the rest of the movie like that, staying in their seats until the last of the credits had rolled up the screen and the cinema lights came on. 

“Good choice of movie,” Hunter said, turning his head to whisper in Jade’s ear again, and Jade was sure that the way Hunter’s nose rubbed against his earlobe wasn’t by accident. 

They talked about the film and discussed which one they wanted to see next on the way back. Hunter drove straight through town and Jade wondered if they were still going out to eat as he watched place after place pass by the car window. All that was left between where they were now and his house, was a Chuck E Cheese where all the Middle School kids hung out, and a coffee shop that he was sure wasn’t open at this time of night. Hunter passed the turning to Jade’s street and kept going past the huge, ornate gates of the country club. A few blocks later he turned through another enormous set of gates and drove up a long driveway which curved through immaculately manicured gardens, illuminated by softly glowing lamps artfully concealed in the flowerbeds. 

“We’re eating at your place?” Jade asked.

Hunter nodded, but instead of stopping outside the front door of the main house, he swung around the side of it, following the driveway to a row of five large garage doors. “I don’t live in the big house though, I’ve got my own place up there,” he pointed at a staircase that spiralled up the side of the garages and led to the private apartment on top of them. 

“You have your own place? My God, that’s awesome.”

“Yeah, it is,” Hunter admitted and led the way up the stairs and through his front door. 

Everything about Hunter from his peroxided spikey hair to his bright red sports car screamed loud and gregarious, but what Jade found inside his home was surprisingly calm and muted. Everything was neat and in its place. At first glance nothing spoke of this being a place where a teenage boy lived on his own. The only things that weren’t entirely ordered were the piles of comic books littering the coffee table and sofa 

“I’m trying to get them into some sort of order,” Hunter confessed as he picked up a stack and moved it to make room for Jade to sit. 

Jade flipped through the heaps of comics recognising a lot of Marvel titles that Smith had, and some that he’d been hankering after. 

“My brother would be your new best friend if he saw this lot,” he smiled. “He might even try to marry you.”

Hunter chuckled and flicked through the pile nearest to him. He pulled out four comics and handed them to Jade. 

“Tell him he can borrow these. My dad picked them up in LA last week. They won’t be in the stores here for at least another few weeks. This one was sent from Europe, it’ll be months before Ukiah sees that, if it ever gets here at all.”

“These are brand new, are you sure?” 

“Of course,” Hunter nodded and Jade took the books with a grateful smile. Smith would be the envy of all his friends when they found out he’d got his hands on these sought-after titles.

“So would you like the grand tour?” Hunter asked and Jade nodded, following him. 

The lounge where they were was big and open plan. There was a well equipped kitchen at one end with a bar counter and stools separating it from the rest of the room, which was tastefully decorated in burgundy and cream. A doorway opened into a short hallway, which had two bedrooms leading from it. The one Hunter referred to as the guest room had a big double bed and was decorated in black and white with splashes of bright purple picked up in the artwork on the walls and the cushions on the bed. It overlooked the driveway and front garden. There was a desk with a computer, and big bookshelf. It looked like Hunter used this room as a study. The other bedroom, Hunter’s room, overlooked the swimming pool and the vast back garden. It was the bigger of the two and painted in subtle hues of grey and delicate baby blue. Both bedrooms had en suite bathrooms, the guest room with a shower and bath combined, but Hunter’s had a big spa tub next to the window and a separate shower that looked big enough to hold a party in. 

Back in the main living area, Jade sat on one of the barstools and chatted to Hunter who got busy in the kitchen. 

“I thought I’d cook for you instead of going out somewhere, I hope you don’t mind?” 

“Not at all,” Jade grinned. “Nobody’s ever cooked for me before. I had no idea you knew your way around a kitchen.” 

“It’s my passion,” Hunter said. “When I was little my folks were always either working or away on business trips. I spent all my time with the household staff, especially our cook Nina. We used to bake cookies together and she’d let me help her to prepare dinner. We would talk and laugh, some of my favourite memories are of that kitchen and the fun we had. I don’t think she set out to teach me to cook, I just learned by watching and helping. Now I’m only really happy when I’m in the kitchen.” Hunter smiled at the fond recollections of a childhood spent with a woman who paid more attention to him than his own mother did. He chatted to Jade, while deftly wielding a knife, chopping and cutting like someone who had been doing it all his life. It wasn’t long before the air was filled with the delicious aromas of a spicy, fragrant Thai curry. 

‘You okay with tofu?” Hunter asked. “I don’t eat any animal products.”

“Perfect,” Jade smiled. “But hey, I seem to remember you mocking me and calling me a bunny-hugger last night. And all along you’re a vegetarian too?”

“Vegan,” Hunter replied with a wink. 

He piled up their plates and they took them over to the couch where they ate off their laps. The food was so good, that Jade was quite happy to leave the conversation until later while he stuffed himself instead. When they’d finished their second helpings, they settled back on the sofa, sitting a little closer to each other. They chatted about this and that, discovered that they shared a dry, off the wall sense of humour, and had the same taste in music and TV shows. Hunter was warm and friendly and funny. Jade felt comfortably at ease in his company and he began to wonder how he’d ever thought of him as such a jerk. 

“So what do you look for in a guy?” Hunter suddenly asked. Jade looked puzzled, the question catching him off-guard. “You know, like straight guys look for great legs, or a cute ass or big tits. What do gay guys look for?” 

“Can’t speak for everybody, but I look for intelligence, a good sense of humour, kindness, respect. I’m not much into sports, but I like guys who know their music and guys who read a lot.” 

“Do comics count?” Hunter smirked.

“As long as you read the words and not just look at the pictures,” Jade laughed. 

“And what’s your type? Do you like them tall, dark and handsome? Or short, fat and bald?” 

Jade was intrigued by the questions. He wondered what Hunter was trying to get at. 

“I’m attracted to slender blonds,” he said cautiously…who drive red cars and have an unnatural obsession with comic books, he added silently in his head. 

As they chatted he’d started noticing just how intensely interesting Hunter’s eyes were, just how much they crinkled and sparkled when he laughed. He liked the sound of his voice and he found himself unable to stop staring at Hunter’s mouth when he spoke. His smile was bewitching and his lips looked so damn kissable. Suddenly Jade had an almost uncontrollable urge to kiss him. 

Oh who am I kidding, he thought, I don’t just want to kiss him, I want to straddle his lap and shove my tongue down his throat. He was glad when Hunter offered the distraction of dessert, giving Jade a choice between peanut butter or strawberry vegan ice-cream. 

“Did you make this too?” Jade asked, licking the icy peanut butter flavour off his spoon. 

“Nah, do you know Anita’s Natural Foods on State Street near the Pharmacy? Best vegan ice cream in town.” 

Jade couldn’t argue with that as he put another spoonful of frozen goodness into his mouth. 

It was almost midnight when Hunter drove him the few blocks back to his house. Hunter killed the engine and got out of the car. Jade gave him a quizzical look. 

“I always walk my dates to the front door,” Hunter told him.

“So this was a date then?” 

“Yep, I took you to a movie and made you dinner, that counts as a date,” Hunter winked. 

“Then I should warn you, I never put out on a first date,” Jade teased. 

“Technically this is our second date, if you count last night at the diner and Lover’s Lookout,” Hunter grinned. 

“Well in that case, you can have a kiss and a quick grope,” Jade smirked.

“Slut,” Hunter laughed, feigning shock. 

They reached the front door and he wondered if Hunter would play along. If anything, he expected a quick peck on the cheek, but Hunter turned to him, gazing earnestly into his eyes as if he was trying to read him. His hands rose to Jade’s neck and gently cupped his face, his thumbs softly caressing Jade’s jaw. Their lips met slowly and softly, there were no tongues involved but the kiss was unhurried and satisfying. When it ended, Hunter held him for a moment longer, his gaze lingering, his smile warm and genuine. He gave Jade another quick kiss on the forehead as he turned to leave, then reached behind him and gave his bottom a quick squeeze. 

‘You said a kiss and a grope, remember?” he laughed as he started to walk back to his car. “By the way, how far do you go on the third date?” he called back over his shoulder. 

“Oh I go all the way on the third date,” Jade grinned. “Like you said, I’m a slut.” 

Hunter laughed. “In that case, I’ll pick you up at seven next Friday.” 

Jade was still standing looking back down the street long after Hunter’s car had disappeared from view. 

 

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

“Mom, please stop fussing, I can undress myself,” Adam pleaded, batting her hand away as she tried to lift the hem of his t-shirt.

“The doctor said you have to take it easy,” Mrs. Carson insisted. “I don’t want you overexerting yourself.” 

“Mom, he meant no football or going to the gym for a while,” Adam replied. “I’m still capable of getting washed and dressed by myself.” 

“For Christ sake would you both stop bloody fussing and hurry up so we can get out of this goddamned hospital!”

Adam and his mother turned and stared at his father. Mr. Carson had always had a very quick temper and was prone to sudden mood swings, but this unexpected outburst had taken them both by surprise. From the moment his parents arrived at the hospital to take him home, Adam had sensed that something was wrong. His mother seemed nervous, fussing around him and getting in the way more than she was helping. His father looked distressed, like he had a great worry on his mind. He seemed snappy and irritated, barking orders at Adam and his mother. Adam wondered if they’d had a fight in the car on the way over, but he knew better than to ask. He silently picked up the sweatshirt and jeans his mother had brought for him and went into the small bathroom to change. While he was in there, Mrs. Carson quickly packed up the rest of his things and collected the get well cards and flowers from the nightstand. Ten minutes later, with the paperwork done and the insurance forms signed, the Carson family were in the car and on their way home. 

Adam would have preferred to go straight up to his room, but his mother started fretting about not being able to hear him up there if he suddenly needed help. Too tired to argue, Adam settled on the couch and grudgingly let her tuck a blanket around him and put a pillow behind his back. His father hadn’t said much in the car on the way home and Adam was beginning to worry that his silence meant trouble. He accepted the cup of tea his mother brought him and picked up the controller to turn the TV on – his way of telling her that he wanted to be left alone, but as soon as his father sat down on the sofa next to him and turned it off again, Adam began to wish his mother hadn’t disappeared back into the kitchen. 

“How are you feeling son?” 

“I’m fine dad,” Adam said carefully. It worried him that the concern in his father’s words was at odds with the stony expression on his face. “Is everything okay?”

“You might have blown it Adam. You might have thrown your entire future away,” Mr. Carson said softly, the tension in his voice giving way to a tone of distress. 

“I don’t understand….”

“The college football scouts,” Mr. Carson said, staring at his hands which were clasped in his lap. “I got word from an old contact at UCLA that they are going to be at next week’s game, but now that you’re injured and your doctor won’t let you train for a week, Coach says you’re going to have to miss the game. They won’t see you in action Adam, they won’t see your talent, everything we’ve worked so hard for is ruined.”

“But… they’ll come to another game won’t they?” Adam asked. “There’ll be other opportunities to see me play, won’t there?”

“What good will that do?” his father hissed. “They will already have made their selections. If they don’t see you on their first visit, if they don’t see you shine right away, you might as well just apply to some second rate college and give up on your football dreams altogether.” 

Adam sat silently pondering his father’s statement and felt surprised that it didn’t shock him or upset him as much as he thought it should. He would never admit it out loud but a football career had always been more his father’s dream than his own. Mr. Carson had been a brilliant athlete in his youth. He had captained his university team before a devastating knee injury had ended his professional career before it even began. He had never got over the disappointment and had lived out his dreams of glory on the sports field through his son. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose dad,” Adam said quietly. “It wasn’t my fault, it was an accident. The guy just came at me out of nowhere. I didn’t even see him until he was on top of me and beating the crap out of me.” 

Language, son!” Mr. Carson’s head snapped up and he glared at Adam. 

“Sorry,” Adam blushed. “But it’s true dad, I had no idea what was happening until I woke up in the hospital. I don’t know why he picked on me, he could have gone for any one of the other guys. I guess it was just my unlucky day.” 

“Well, that’s the other thing…” Mr. Carson’s jaw clenched and he twisted his hands together in his lap as he spoke. “I’m hearing rumours that the guy is saying he attacked you because you looked at him funny.” 

“Looked at him funny?” Now Adam was really confused. “I was looking at the field, looking for a clear path to make a touchdown. The only thing I was looking at was the goal line and how I was going to get to it.”

“Not on the field, in the locker room, he says you…”

“The guy was on steroids,” Adam cut in quickly. “And he had a bad reaction to them. He was probably hallucinating, I heard those drugs can do weird stuff to you. Anyway, we were never in the same locker room, the other team used the visitor’s changing room and we were in our own. He’s talking bullshit, sorry dad, but it’s the truth. He’s saying stuff to try and justify what he did.” 

“Yeah, that’s what Coach says too,” Mr. Carson replied. “I told him it was nonsense, you’re no faggot, you wouldn’t be looking funny at boys.”

“Yeah… exactly,” Adam said, biting his bottom lip and clenching his fists together more in fear that he might have been found out, than in anger of being wrongly accused of something. 

“But it does worry me Adam… the fact that you never seem to have a girlfriend. There’s nothing we should be concerned about is there? I mean you do like girls don’t you son?” 

“Yeah, love girls,” Adam nodded a little too enthusiastically. 

“So how come you never go on dates? People notice these things Adam, they start talking. Next thing you know there’s rumours spreading around that you’re one of those queers, and then no football team is going to want to sign you.” 

“I don’t have time for girls dad,” Adam said. It was almost true. “I’m too busy with school and practice, then there’s my job at the diner and going to gym. I’m too exhausted by the end of the week to think about anything else on the weekend but sleeping.” 

“Still I think you should make an effort son. Go on a few dates, take one of the cheerleaders to the movies or something. Or sit with them at lunch. I hear that you don’t even talk much to girls at school.” 

Adam was surprised to hear that. “You know who I talk to at school? Who I sit with at lunch?” 

“The boys talk son,” Mr. Carson said, looking a little bit sheepish. “And yes, I ask them what you get up to. I have them keep an eye on you, make sure you’re eating right and not goofing off during practice.” 

“You have my friends spying on me?” Adam’s fists were clenched for real now. He was shocked and angry. And hurt. His father didn’t trust him. It felt like a blow to his stomach, and yet it didn’t really surprise him. But the thing that upset him the most was that school had always been the one place where he’d felt free, away from his father’s ever-observing eyes, but now he realised he was being watched there too. It was oppressive, he felt claustrophobic, his chest suddenly felt tight and he found himself struggling to take ever deeper breaths. 

“I think I’m gonna go up to my room and lie down,” he said, pushing the blanket off himself and standing up. “That headache is coming back and I want to go rest before it gets too bad.” 

“Before you go,” Mr. Carson said. “Pete told me he went to the hospital to see you last night, it was after visiting hours and when he got to your room there was somebody already in there – a boy.” 

Adam felt faint, his heart was beating too fast and he could feel beads of perspiration breaking out on his upper lip. Fuck. He tried not to panic. What had Pete seen? Him holding Davey’s hand? Him kissing Davey?

“He said you two were deep in conversation so he didn’t stay, but he told me he was surprised to see that it was that _homo_ kid,” Mr. Carson spat out the word like it was poison on his tongue. “Pete said he didn’t think you two knew each other.” 

“I…I…don’t… know him,” Adam stammered. “His mother is a nurse in the Emergency Room, he was waiting for her to get off work and he came up to see how I was doing. I couldn’t sleep so I let him stay and talk to me,” Adam lied. 

Mr. Carson considered his son’s explanation for a moment and then said. “Okay, but don’t let me catch you with him again. He’s filth Adam, all gays are, everything about them is unnatural, the stuff they do goes against everything in nature, they’re foul. Don’t let yourself get tainted by association. That Cloverdale kid is already stirring up trouble with his lies about you, don’t make it worse for yourself by being seen with the queer boy, okay? You hearing me?” 

“Loud and clear,” Adam said as he turned and went upstairs to his room. 

He was shaking as he sat down on his bed. His mind was reeling. Finally getting to talk to Davey was the best thing that had happened to him all year. He’d had a secret crush on the Marchand boy for the past two years but he’d never been able to pluck up the courage to get to know him. And even if he had, he was sure that Davey wouldn’t want anything to do with him. It was enough for Adam to simply admire him from afar and to try and glean as much information about him as he could. And every now and then, when a rare opportunity arose, he’d exchange a few words with him, like when he’d asked Davey for the time that day after football practice. It was all Adam had needed, all he had allowed himself to need, because the way he felt about Davey terrified him as much as it excited him. He knew what it would mean if it came out that he found another boy attractive. His father would disown him, his friends would drop him, even Coach would give him a hard time about it. His life would be over. 

And then it happened- and he’d thought his life really was over. When he hit the ground that night at the game, and the breath was knocked out of his lungs, he thought he was going to die. Punches rained down on him, each one felt like it brought him closer and closer to death. Adam worried that he wouldn’t survive whatever was happening to him and he started to bargain with God that if he did live, he’d change his life for the better and live every day as if it was his last. 

When he woke up in the hospital it took a long time for him get his bearings again. Everything was so confused in his mind, and his head hurt like hell. Nurses and doctors hovered over him. He heard their voices like they were talking to him through a long echoing tunnel. He saw his mother at his bedside, tears in her eyes, he heard his father pleading with a doctor to do everything they could for his son. Eventually after everyone had left for the night and he was alone, and the meds had started to kick in, he lay there thinking. The one thought that occupied his mind, was that if he’d died that night, he would leave this world without every truly being loved. And that’s when he realised that he never would truly be loved because he would always have to live his life in the shadows. He’d always have to deny himself and hide the way he really felt. To keep everyone around him happy, he’d have to sacrifice the one thing that mattered most to him - having the choice and freedom to fall in love with another boy. He had closed his eyes and for the first time in his life, Adam had prayed. 

“Dear God, show me what to do. Please give me sign,” he’d whispered softly. 

And when he’d turned his head and opened his eyes a sliver, just enough to see, there it was. His sign. His angel. 

Standing in the doorway, with the bright light of the corridor behind him, glowing like a halo around his body, stood a lone figure. He looked surreal, ethereal, like an angelic presence. And for a moment, Adam was convinced it was an angel, a sign from God. Silently Adam had watched as the figure had crept into the room, the light still creating the illusion of an aura round him. Only when he got close to the bed, nearer the illumination of the night lamp did Adam see that it was Davey. His heart leapt but he’d kept still and silent, not sure what to say or do. He was too scared to move or speak in case he broke the spell he felt like he was under. He’d listened to Davey’s softly whispered words and felt the warmth of his fingertips when they touched him. And then he’d felt the gentle brush of Davey’s lips, and he knew instinctively that if he let that boy walk away, he’d never have a chance like this again. So he’d reached out, grabbed his wrist and hung on to him as if his life depended on it. And in that moment, Adam felt like it really did. 

And now not even forty-eight hours later, he could feel his father’s deep-rooted prejudices pulling Davey out of grasp and out of his life forever. He tugged the covers over himself, pressed his face into his pillow and for the first time since he was ten years old, Adam cried so hard that his chest ached as he gulped for air. He cried until he felt empty and numb, and eventually fell asleep, drained and exhausted.

*o0o*

Davey pushed the heavy door open and entered the school. He walked a little quicker than usual, with more of a bounce in his step. For the first time in his life he was looking forward to school on a Monday morning. He’d hardly slept last night thinking about Adam, but when he finally did fall asleep, his dreams were filled with the handsome quarterback and the incredible kiss Adam had given him. Technically it wasn’t the best kiss Davey had ever had, that honour was still held by one of the guys he’d met at his cousin’s in San Francisco that summer. That boy had laid one on him so passionate and deep that Davey had seen stars and struggled to catch his breath afterwards. But this kiss, Adam’s kiss, this was different. This was the kiss he’d been dreaming of for as long as he could remember. Nothing beat that first magnificent moment when the boy you had your biggest crush on finally pressed his lips to yours. And not only pressed his lips, Davey remembered with a gleeful smile, but pushed his tongue into your mouth too.

Even when he told Jade about it on the phone, it still sounded surreal. He’d had to pinch himself a few times just to remind himself that it really had happened. He’d really been to see Adam in the hospital, they’d really held hands and he’d really been kissed by him. 

He wondered if he’d be able to stop blushing when he saw Adam again. He’d been thinking about how to greet him and what to say. He didn’t want to appear too eager, but he definitely wanted Adam to know that he was interested. And he was dying to see if Adam was still interested too. 

As much as Davey had lain awake the night before fantasising about Adam, he’d also lain there fretting that maybe Adam had only been polite in talking to him. Maybe he was just bored all alone in that room all day, maybe he only asked Davey to stay so he’d have somebody to pass the time with. But then, the kiss… no, Davey couldn’t believe that it was only boredom that had kept him at Adam’s bedside. After all, it was Adam who had asked him to come back the second night, Adam who had reached out to hold his hand, and Adam who had offered his tongue to Davey’s lips.

Just the thought of that kiss was making him feel all hot and bothered again as he scanned the faces along the lockers that lined the hallway. He spotted Adam near the end of the corridor talking to his friends. 

He saw Adam just a split second before Adam saw him. When Adam looked up, Davey was already raising his arm to wave and smiling broadly as he called out Adam’s name. Their eyes met for just a moment before Adam turned away and opened his locker without acknowledging Davey at all. 

Davey was confused. Surely Adam had seen him? They’d looked right at each other. His stomach tightened and he held his breath. Deep in his gut he already knew what was happening but he didn’t want to believe it. Running along the corridor Davey called out to Adam again, but his back remained stubbornly turned. When he reached Adam’s locker all of Adam’s friends had turned to look at him, but Adam was still fiddling with something inside it. 

“Adam… “ Davey said again, more insistently this time. If it was going to be like this, then he was going to make Adam do it face to face, to look him in the eye when he told him to get lost. 

Slowly Adam turned around, his face was unusually white, his nostrils flared and his jaw tightly clenched as he tried hard not to react to Davey’s presence. 

“Can I help you?” he said as casually as he could. “Did you want something?”

Davey’s heart shattered, he felt utterly humiliated and embarrassed. Adam’s friends started laughing at him as Adam slammed his locker shut and walked away. 

“Piss off, squirt,” Pete sneered as the rest of them turned and followed after him. 

Davey heard their mocking sniggers as they went. He caught the words ‘butt muncher’ and ‘cocksucker’ amidst their laughter. Just before he turned and fled, he saw Adam glance over his shoulder at him. Through the tears that were welling up in his eyes, Davey almost believed he saw Adam mouth the words ‘I’m sorry’ at him. 

 

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Davey couldn’t concentrate. He sat at the back of the class staring out of the window and twiddling his pencil between his fingers. He kept thinking about Adam, wracking his brain to figure out what had gone wrong.

“His friends are dicks, we’ve always known that,” Jade tried to whisper reassuringly. “He’s probably just trying to save you, and himself, a lot of aggravation from them.” 

“I’ll save him all the aggravation he wants. He can go straight to hell,” Davey retorted. 

He didn’t see Adam for the rest of the morning. Instead of looking for him in the hallway between classes like he usually did, Davey kept his head down and walked quickly from lesson to lesson, avoiding eye contact with everybody. He hoped he could make it through the entire day without having to bump into him again, but his heart sank when he found Adam hanging around outside the lunchroom, talking to one of the cheerleaders. Davey almost turned away, but he’d skipped breakfast that morning and he was hungry, so he held his head up high and tried to breeze past as if nothing in the world was wrong. 

As soon as Adam saw him he left the girl and walked towards Davey. 

“We need to talk,” he said, stepping in front of him and blocking the doorway. 

“Fuck off,” Davey hissed back, then turned and walked away. 

“Please, I can explain,” Adam said, going after him. “Just stop for a minute and listen to me.”

Davey spun around to face him but still kept walking backwards. 

“Why, do you want something from me? Did you think I could help you with something?” Davey spat, echoing Adam’s earlier hurtful words. His voice was higher pitched and sounding more hysterical than he wanted it to, and he was fighting a tightness that was threatening to close his throat. 

“I want to talk to you,” Adam said, reaching for him and grabbing his arm. “I need to explain.”

“I don’t need any explanations from you Adam,” Davey snapped, trying to pull away but Adam had a tight grip on him. “I don’t need anything at all. You’ve had your fun, you’ve had your little joke. I can’t believe I fell for it - stay with me Davey, tell me a bedtime story Davey. I bet your friends are still laughing about it now.”

“You don’t get it,” Adam started to say but Davey cut him off. 

“Oh but I do,” he hissed. “I’ve heard it all before from every guy who has ever pretended to take an interest in me. What’s your excuse Adam? I hope it’s a good one because I’ve heard all the shitty ones already. It was just a joke? Your friends dared you to? You were drunk? You were high? You thought I was a girl? Yeah, that was a good one - that was from a guy who was actually holding my dick in his hand! Oh wait, it was the meds, right? They pumped you so full of painkillers that you weren’t thinking straight? Or maybe you hit your head so hard that you didn’t even realize you were holding hands and kissing a boy?” Davey was almost screaming now, but he didn’t care, heartbreak had been replaced by anger and he needed to vent his fury or he would start to cry. And that was the last thing he wanted to do in front of Adam. 

The louder Davey got, the more horrified Adam became. He looked around quickly, terrified that somebody would hear, but the hallway was empty, all the students were eating and the noise in the lunchroom was so loud that they’d never hear Davey shouting above it. He twisted Davey’s arm, turning him around and shoved him towards the nearest door which happened to the science lab. He opened it with his free hand, pushed Davey into the room and kicked the door shut behind them, then he turned and shoved Davey back up against the door so hard that he winced. Before Davey could gasp for his next breath, Adam’s mouth was on him, his tongue forcing his way between Davey’s lips. The kiss he gave him was demanding and possessive. It left them both feeling lightheaded and breathless. When Adam finally pulled away, his hand was still on Davey’s neck, his fingers gently caressing the side of his throat. 

“It wasn’t a dare, I wasn’t making fun of you, I wasn’t drunk and my mind wasn’t screwed up on sedatives and painkillers. I kissed you because I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time, and I finally plucked up the courage and the balls to do it. I don’t regret it for a second. It was the best, most exciting, most terrifying thing I’ve ever done and I want to do it again and again. But it has to be our secret, my family can never find out about it, and they can never find out how I feel about you.”

Davey stared at him in wide-eyed shock. His mouth opened to say something but Adam silenced him with a finger to his lips. 

“You don’t understand how it is for me. My father would kill me. I’m not joking Davey, he’d literally kill me, or at least do me some serious injury. He’s got a helluva temper on him, and he’s well… he’s kinda homophobic, in a really big way.” 

Adam looked away, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment. “He’s not a bad guy, he’s a good father, I love him with all my heart, but he’s the product of a small town, of _this_ small town. It’s all about sport and football and being a man, that’s just how he was brought up. It’s how he is. This whole football thing, this is his dream. He wanted to play professionally, he even got a scholarship to UCLA, but he stuffed up his knee really badly, and that put an end to it all. So he came home, got a job with his father’s company, got married, had me and then waited until I grew up and was ready to start living out his dream for him.”

“But I thought you loved football?” Davey said softly. 

“I do,” Adam nodded, his hand still cupping the side of Davey’s neck. “It’s my dream too, I want this every bit as much as he does, but I want it for him, not for me. I want him to see me succeed, I don’t want to disappoint him. You know what I mean?”

Davey nodded. “Yeah, I think so, kinda.”

“He’s all uptight and fretting because of something the guy who attacked me said, and then Pete saw you and I talking at the hospital. He warned me to stay away from you, to start dating girls so that people wouldn’t say stuff about me. He’s even got my friends keeping an eye on me, telling him what I get up to, who I hang out with, where I go, that sort of stuff. That sounds worse than it is, but I can’t hang out with you at school no matter how much I want to. Everything I do here will get straight back to him. Believe me Davey, I can’t let my father find out about this. If he thought I was gay… if he knew… it would shatter him, it would break his heart.”

“Are you telling me you’re gay?” Davey was stunned, still trying to take in everything he’d heard. Adam’s hand was still tenderly touching his neck, and Davey covered it with his own, lacing their fingers together. 

“I don’t know what I’m telling you,” Adam said, his stomach fluttering and his mouth suddenly feeling dry. “I don’t even know what to tell myself. I’m so confused. The only thing I know for sure is that my father can never find out about me and you.” 

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and they jumped apart. Classes would start again and students would come pouring into the classroom at any moment. 

“We need to talk some more,” Davey said, “Do you have any free periods later?”

“I’d rather not during school. How about at the library?” Adam asked. “I’m supposed to go to the library this evening, then I’m working the late shift at the diner. Can you come to the library? Say about six?” 

Davey nodded. 

“I’m really sorry for being such an asshole earlier,” Adam told him. “I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

He leaned in and kissed Davey again, this time his tongue gently licked all around the younger boy’s mouth, savouring the treasured taste of him. Then he opened the door and let Davey out first, waiting a minute before he followed him.

*o0o*

Davey went to the library early and worked on his history assignment while he waited for Adam. He tried to stay focussed but he kept reading the same line over and over again, and his mind kept wandering back to Adam and the startling confession he’d made. The memory of that brutal and possessive kiss still made Davey’s heart beat faster when he thought about it. The warmth of Adam’s lips, the feel of his fingers on his neck, first gripping him, then gently caressing him made Davey fidget in his chair as his jeans became uncomfortably tight. He lifted the collar of his t-shirt to his nose and breathed in deeply. Somehow during the close press of their bodies, Adam’s scent had rubbed off on him. He could still catch a hint of Adam’s cologne and the fresh soapy smell of his skin lingering on the material. He didn’t think he’d ever wash that shirt again, he wanted to put it under his pillow and fall asleep with the scent of Adam next to his face.

Glancing at the clock, Davey saw that it was almost six. He got up quietly and went into the bathroom to check his reflection. He fiddled with his hair and dug an eyeliner out of his backpack and a small tube of lip-gloss out of his pocket. Happy with his appearance he went back to his seat, but he didn’t see Adam anywhere. Davey watched the clock as the minutes ticked away. Five past…then ten past. At quarter past six Davey was starting to worry. But he breathed a sigh of relief when Adam came hurrying in five minutes later. 

“Sorry I’m late, Coach kept us after practice,” Adam panted as he sat down.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to train for a while?” Davey asked, trying to keep the smile off his face as his eyes wandered all over Adam’s body. 

“I’m not allowed to play for a while, in case I take another fall. But I can still practice passes and do weight training and stuff. My dad went and spoke to the doctor about it, apparently it’s fine as long as I don’t get another bang on the head.”

“Sheesh, your dad really takes this seriously doesn’t he?”

“You have no idea,” Adam whispered back. He couldn’t stop looking at Davey. His eyes looked darker, more defined and there was a definite sheen to his lips. They looked plumper, wetter, more kissable. Adam wondered if he was wearing lip-gloss. He licked his own lips subconsciously. Sitting this close to him, Adam could smell the fresh, clean scent of his shampoo. He longed to nuzzle Davey’s hair and press his nose to the soft skin of his neck, just breathing in the heady aroma of his skin. His fingers itched to touch Davey, but they were in a public place and the librarian was already giving them irritated looks for continually whispering. 

“Let’s go somewhere a bit more private, where we can talk,” Adam said and waited for Davey to put his jacket on and follow him. 

It was the middle of November and already dark. Their breath was visible when it hit the cold night air, but neither of them seemed to notice or care about the chill. They considered going across the street to a coffee shop, but when they got near the window, Adam saw Pete and couple of his other friends already inside. 

“The park?” Davey suggested. “There won’t be anybody there now.”

Adam nodded and they turned and walked to the end of the block in silence. The park was a pleasant place where Davey and his brother had played on the monkey-bars and swings when they were little. It was completely deserted when they reached it, and the only puddles of light were cast from the streetlamps across the road. It was perfectly private and quiet. They went over to a bench on the far side and sat down close to each other, for warmth, they both silently told themselves. 

Now that they were alone and free to talk, Davey couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Adam cleared his throat and licked his lips, hoping that Davey wouldn’t think that his question was too personal or prying. 

“So when did you first know you were gay?” he asked softly, glad of the darkness so that Davey couldn’t see the blush rising in his cheeks. 

“I guess I’ve always known,” Davey said after thinking about it for a bit. “I don’t think I really understood what it meant back then but I had my first crush on a boy when I was in kindergarten. I came home one day and asked my mom if I could have my ‘boyfriend’ over to play. She didn’t bat an eyelid, so I think maybe she already instinctively knew too.” 

“You’re lucky,” Adam said, looking straight ahead, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. “If I said something like that to my folks, I think my dad would have hit me so hard, I’d have landed in next week.” 

“And your mom?” Davey asked. “Would she react the same, or would she support you?” 

“I don’t know,” Adam replied. “I think she’d try to understand, but she’d never accept it. She’d try to fix it, to cure me or something.” 

“Being gay isn’t a disease,” Davey chuckled. 

“Tell that to my folks,” Adam sighed. “Look, I’m really sorry about this morning at school, I feel like such a prick. I treated you so badly.” 

“Yeah, you were a prick,” Davey grinned. “Not the worst prick I’ve ever met, but a prick all the same.” 

“You said…” Adam began, but suddenly unsure how to broach the subject that had been on his mind since something Davey said that morning in the science lab had stuck in his head. “You said one of the bad excuses you’ve heard from guys was from one who had your cock in his hand. Have you… um… have you had a lot of experience with guys?”

“More than you,” Davey winked. 

“Sorry, you’re right, that was none of my business,” Adam said, mistaking Davey’s teasing reply for a refusal to tell him. 

In one way he was relieved that Davey wasn’t telling, but in another, he desperately wanted to know what Davey had done and how far he’d gone in the past. It was all so new to Adam, such unexplored, terrifying territory. It reminded him of a label on an old map illustration in a pirate story book he’d seen when he was young – _beyond this point be there dragons._ That was how he felt, like he was stepping blindly into the unknown. On one hand if Davey had more experience and knowledge, he could guide Adam, show him how things worked in the gay world. At least that way he wouldn’t feel like such a bumbling fool. On the other hand, he wanted them to experience everything together for the first time. He wanted everything to be special for them, just theirs, their first kiss, their first make out, the first time they had sex. Adam gulped and blushed furiously when he realized he had let his mind wander that far into unknown territory. He didn’t even know how to ask Davey to be his boyfriend, and yet he was already thinking about the first time he would take him to bed. Christ, he wasn’t sure he’d even know what to do with him if he ever got him between the sheets. He knew the basics, he knew what had to go where, he knew they would need condoms and lubricant, but beyond that he was lost. Then the next terrible thought hit him, condoms and lubricant, how the hell was he going to get his hands on those? He couldn’t exactly walk into the pharmacy and ask for them, Pete’s dad was the bloody pharmacist, it would get back to his own father so fast he’d get whiplash just trying to keep up. He was so lost in thought that Davey had to nudge him a second time to get his attention. 

“What time does your shift at the diner start?”

“Uh, nine,” Adam said, shaking his head to clear it. He saw Davey glance at this watch and start to get up. 

“We should get going then,” Davey said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and starting to walk away. 

Adam opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. It was for the best he thought. It wouldn’t be fair to ask Davey to have a relationship with him. It would be hard enough to try to date a boy in a small, conservative town like theirs, and all but impossible with a father like his. He envied Mrs. Marchand’s easy-going attitude to her son’s sexuality. There would be nuclear fallout at Adam’s house if he asked to bring a boyfriend home for dinner, or requested the car keys so he could take a boy out on a date. No, the best thing he could do for Davey was to let him go. What sort of a romantic relationship could he possibly hope to offer him if he couldn’t even talk to him at school or sit with him at lunch. They’d have to spend all their time telling lies and sneaking around. It wasn’t fair, he couldn’t ask Davey to do that.

“Where are you going? My house is this way,” Davey called out when he saw Adam start to walk in the opposite direction. 

“What?” Adam seemed confused. 

“As much as I love sitting here in the park with you, I’m freezing my nuts off,” Davey grinned. “My house is warm and it’s more private than here. You said this morning that kissing me was the most thrilling thing you’ve ever done, and that you want to do it again and again. This might be news to you Adam, but I want that too, and I’d rather do it in my warm room than on this freezing bench. And anyway, I make a mean hot chocolate, which you need to try at least once before your father kills you for dating me, so are you coming or not?” 

Adam didn’t need to be asked twice, he almost ran to Davey’s side and even slung his arm around Davey’s shoulder once they’d turned into the dark side street that led to Davey’s house. 

 

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

They entered Davey’s house and two things struck them at once. The first was the delicious smell of food, the second was Mikey’s almost hysterical voice crying out from the living room.

“Don’t, please don’t. I’ll do anything you want, just don’t do that to me. No, that’s so unfair, what have I ever done to you?” 

Adam looked alarmed, but Davey was smiling sadistically. 

“For a start, you ambushed all my men in the canyon, then you set fire to one of my ships. You think I’m gonna show you any mercy just because you were dumb enough to leave your fort undefended?” 

It was a girl’s voice and Davey recognised her as Lori, the college student from next door, who earned extra money babysitting Michael when their mom had to work the late shift. He walked with Adam into the living room and found them both sitting on the floor in front of the TV, controllers in hand, playing Mikey’s favourite video game. 

“Dude, you’re getting your ass whipped by a girl,” Davey laughed as he watched animated soldiers take a battering ram to his brother’s vulnerable castle gate.

“Shut up bro,” Mikey grunted and frantically pressed buttons on his console, trying to summon his troops from the harbour in time to salvage what was left of his best stronghold.

“Hi Dave,” Lori turned around, and seeing Adam standing there too, waved at him. “There’s dinner in the oven if you’re hungry, it’s still warm.” 

“Thanks,” Davey smiled and motioned for Adam to follow him to the kitchen. “You hungry?” 

Adam said he was, his stomach even rumbled when Davey took the dish of what looked like eggplant lasagne out of the oven and reached into the warming drawer for a basket of bread rolls, still covered in a clean cloth to keep them warm and soft. 

“Salad’s in the fridge if you want to grab that and there’s juice or soda if you want. I’ll make us hot chocolate after we’ve eaten,’ he told Adam. 

They filled their plates and grabbed glasses of orange juice then headed down the hall to Davey’s bedroom. 

“Mom said no food in your room,” Michael shouted after them. 

“Well she won’t know unless you snitch, will she?” Davey called back, bumping the door closed with his hip. 

He nodded at his desk and Adam set his plate and glass down there. Davey put his glass on the nightstand and climbed onto his bed, sitting cross-legged with his plate resting on his lap. They ate in silence, too hungry to bother with the niceties of conversation. 

When they finished, Davey got busy making the hot chocolate while Adam put their empty plates and glasses in the dishwasher. He’d never had chocolate made with almond milk before but he nodded with approval when Davey handed him the steaming mug of rich, frothy liquid. 

They went back to Davey’s bedroom and this time they both toed off their sneakers and settled on bed. 

“So have you ever dated a girl?” Adam asked cautiously. 

“No, I’ve never dated one, but I kissed one once. I figured I had to try it, just to see what it was like. It did nothing for me to be honest.” 

“And kissing guys?” 

“That’s a whole other story,” Davey grinned. “That does _everything_ for me.”

“And fucking guys?” Adam asked, careful to keep his eyes on his mug of chocolate as he blew on the foamy surface to cool it down. “What’s that like?”

It was Davey’s turn to blush now. “Well, uh… I haven’t actually gone that far yet.”

“Sorry, I just assumed…”

“I’m not a complete slut you know,” Davey grinned and nudged Adam’s leg playfully with his knee. “Well, not yet anyway.” 

Adam felt his heart leap and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from beaming. Davey was still innocent, virginal. Adam might still get to share his first time with him. The thought made his stomach do a flip. 

“What sort of things have you done then?” he asked carefully, praying that he wasn’t prying too much.

“Hand-jobs and blowjobs,” Davey said, suddenly finding his own hot chocolate very interesting and staring at it to avoid meeting Adam’s eye. 

“What was it like?” 

“Freaking awesome,” Davey giggled. “Hand-jobs are just like when you jerk off by yourself, only a thousand times better. And blowjobs… God, there’s nothing on earth like it. There are no words to describe how good it feels.” 

“Did you, uh… did you… like… suck or get sucked?” Adam stammered. He could hardly believe they were having this conversation, but he didn’t want it to stop for the world. 

“Both,” Davey replied, blushing but managing to lift his eyes to meet Adam’s gaze. 

“Oh God…” 

Adam couldn’t get the image of that out of his head. He saw his cock in Davey’s mouth and pictured Davey’s in his. Licking his lips, he tried to imagine what he would taste like. Fucking amazing was all he could think of. Just kissing Davey was mind-blowing, so Adam thought his head might explode if he actually got to suck him off. 

“It’s your turn to spill now. I’ve told you everything about me, now tell me all your secrets,” Davey grinned.

“I don’t have any,” Adam said, returning Davey’s smile. 

“Sure you do, you’ve got a huge secret. You’re gay; you’re in the closet in a homophobic household. It doesn’t get much bigger than that. So when did you realize you had a thing for guys?” 

“I don’t really know, I guess it was at the beginning of high school when I started playing football. Afterwards in the showers I found myself staring at the guys. They would all be laughing and joking with each other about which of the cheerleaders had the best legs or the biggest tits, or egging each other on to tell how far they’d gone with them. I just never seemed to see girls the same way they did. I mean, sure they were pretty, sure they had good figures, but there’s something really much more appealing about a broad chest and bulging biceps, than good legs and big boobs.” 

There was something even more appealing about bulging crotches, but Adam wasn’t sure he was ready to admit that out loud just yet. 

“And have you done anything with all those toned torsos and rippling muscles you share your locker room showers with?” Davey winked.

Adam replied with a shy shake of his head. “I’ve read stuff and watched stuff, and fantasised about it, but I’ve never done anything in real life. Well, apart from kissing you.” 

And jerking off while thinking about you, Adam added silently in his head. But that was also something he wasn’t ready to admit to just yet.

“Watched stuff?” Davey’s interest was piqued. 

“On the internet,” Adam blushed. “I’ve got a computer in my room. I’m allowed to use it for pretty much anything I want, but Dad checks it to see what I’ve been looking at. I’ve got really good at deleting temporary files and my browsing history, but it also means I can’t save any of the pictures or videos I’ve seen.”

“Go on,” Davey nudged him again with his knee. “What sort of pictures and videos?” 

“You know… stuff… porn stuff. Guys doing it with each other, and sucking each other off and stuff.” 

“Mmm, I saw one once. Jade cracked the security blockers on the library computer and we saw a video of two guys sucking. They were lying head to toe on a sofa and doing each other at the same time. It was so hot. We nearly got busted though so we had to close the page just before the good part where they came in each other’s mouths.” 

“Holy shit,” Adam said, swallowing his mouthful of hot chocolate quickly before he choked on it. “I can’t believe you were that brave. The computer at the library? Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Davey laughed. “Jade will do anything on a dare.” 

That was before he’d spent the summer in San Francisco and experienced the toe curling joys of sixty-nineing for himself, but he shied away from telling Adam that. 

“So you sit there and watch gay porn when your folks think you’re doing your homework?” he asked instead. 

“No way man. The door has to stay open when I’m on the computer and either Mom or Dad come upstairs regularly to check up on me.”

“Jeez, your parents really don’t trust you, do they?” 

“It sounds worse than it is,” Adam admitted with a shrug. “But dad says he was a teenage boy once too, he knows the sort of things we get up to.” 

“He doesn’t know half of what _you_ get up to,” Davey smirked. 

Adam giggled and took another mouthful of his drink. “He’d freak out if he knew that I’d kissed you.” 

“Actually,” Davey said, giving him a sly look. “You haven’t really kissed me. Not properly, not how I like to be kissed.”

“We’d better fix that then,” Adam grinned as he leaned over and put his mug on the nightstand with Davey’s. “So, how exactly do you like to be kissed then, Mr. Marchand?” 

“Long and slow, Mr. Carson, with your hands touching me all over.” 

Adam tried to bite back the little squeak he made when he heard Davey say that, and gently pushed him back against the pillows. 

“What about your brother and the babysitter? Should we lock the door?” Adam glanced nervously  
over his shoulder. 

“Mikey has to be surgically removed from the console when he gets into that game. And Lori never comes in here without knocking first. Relax, we’re fine.” 

Adam settled down on the pillow next to Davey. They gazed at each other, then he slowly lifted his hand and touched Davey’s cheek. Studying the curve of his mouth, Adam ran his thumb across Davey’s lips and mouthed the word ‘Angel.’

“So, you had a secret crush on me?” Davey murmured, moving his head closer to Adam’s until their lips just touched. “Did you ever think about this, about lying next to me, touching me and kissing me?” 

“Yes, all the time.” 

Adam had fallen asleep almost every night thinking what it would feel like to have a warm boy’s body curled up next to him. A warm boy called Davey. 

“Show me,” Davey whispered. 

It was more than Adam could bear. He worried that he’d wake up tomorrow and this would all be a dream. It had to be, this was far too good to be true. But until then he would make the most of it, fantasy or not. He closed his eyes and parted his lips. Davey’s mouth tasted of heat and chocolate. His tongue was soft and shy in its explorations. This was so different from the urgent kisses they’d shared so far. This was what he’d dreamed about. 

He saw Davey’s eyelids flutter closed and he let his own do the same. He wanted to simply lose himself in the moment. By cutting off the dominant sense of sight, the others would be amplified. Taste and touch would take over. And they did. He could feel the warmth of Davey’s body through his clothes. He could smell the fresh, clean scent of his hair and he swore he could hear the quickening beat of Davey’s heart. Or maybe it was his own. The lips that opened and yielded to him were inviting and smooth, the tongue that slid against his was hot and wet. Davey tasted sweet and chocolaty. Adam pressed against him, sliding an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

Somewhere on the other side of the door, at the end of the hall he thought he heard the ongoing cries of the video gamers. Davey was right, they there so absorbed in their fun that they wouldn’t have intruded, and even if they had, Adam doubted he would have cared. Even his own father bursting into the room couldn’t have torn him from Davey’s arms in that moment. 

Memories of the X-rated videos that he’d seen floated through his mind. As hot as they were, nothing compared to just lying there, holding Davey and kissing him. This was so much better than the raw, emotionless rutting of the porn clips he’d watched. This was special, there were feelings here, there was a connection. He loved every cherished discovery that he made; the way Davey tasted and smelled, how perfectly his hand sat in the gentle dip at the small of Davey’s back, like it had been made to fit there. He loved the soft noises Davey made as the kiss deepened and Adam’s tongue grew more confident. He listened to Davey’s quiet sighs turn into gentle purrs and realized that he never wanted to stop hearing them. He even started making whimpering noises of his own when he imagined what other sounds Davey might make if he ever got to make love to him. He wondered if Davey would be a vocal lover? Would he bite back his cries or let them escape from his throat freely and loudly? He silently prayed that one day, he’d find out. 

The sound of his hoodie zipper being pulled down brought Adam back to the present. He felt Davey’s hand slide over his chest, caressing his skin through the soft, well-worn material of his t-shirt. It was an old one, a favourite one of his. The long sleeves were fraying at the cuffs and the black dye had long ago faded to dark grey. His mother was always nagging him to get rid of it but Adam loved that shirt too much, it was warm and comfortable and he couldn’t bear to part with it. Now he wished he had. He was hoping Davey would be too distracted by their kissing to see how old and tatty it was. But just as he thought that, Davey was gently easing away from the kiss and tilting his head, craning his neck down to look at it. The white lettering had all but peeled off, but you could still make out the outlines of the words ‘Depeche Mode’. 

“You have awesome taste in music,” Davey said, looking back up at Adam. His lips were shiny and wet, his eyes dark with desire. Their heads bent together again and their mouths met in another long, unhurried, sensual kiss. 

Davey’s fingers traced the material, outlining the letters of Adam’s favourite band. Then they strayed further, finding the hard peak of a nipple, puckered under the nearly threadbare fabric. 

“Jesus…” Adam groaned into Davey’s mouth as Davey’s forefinger circled it slowly then gently flicked it. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“You like that?” Davey licked Adam’s lips before sliding his tongue back into his mouth as he pinched Adam’s nipple between his forefinger and thumb again. He twisted it gently, eliciting another soft moan from the handsome quarterback. 

Adam had no idea his nipples were that sensitive. But then nobody had ever played with them the way Davey was now. He arched his back, trying to push his chest against Davey’s hand, willing him to explore some more while he began some gentle explorations of his own. His hand moved down over the gentle swell of Davey’s lower back until he found the hem of his sweater. He gathered it in his fingers and slipped his hand underneath it. His fingertips felt the rough denim of Davey’s jeans, then they hit his satiny soft skin. Davey wasn’t wearing a tee underneath the sweater; Adam suddenly realised he was touching warm, bare skin. He pressed his palm flat, wanting to feel as much of him as he could. He stroked slowly up the length of Davey’s spine and then back down again. 

“Mmmm, that feels so good,” Davey murmured when they broke apart for a second to get some air. 

Adam felt oddly proud of himself. He’d found something Davey really liked without even trying. He’d been so worried that he’d be bad at this, that he’d make a fool of himself, that his inexperience would be glaring. But he hadn’t. He’d touched Davey and Davey had responded – in a way that Adam had only dreamed of. And Davey wasn’t the only one responding to tactile explorations, his hand had snaked inside Adam’s top and he was gently scraping his fingernails back and forth over Adam’s over-stimulated nipples. The tall football player had never felt anything so erotic in his life. His jeans had been uncomfortably tight since they’d started kissing, but now his cock was achingly trapped. He desperately needed to adjust it, to give it some room but he was too shy to move his hand down there, so he inched his hips forward, pressing himself against Davey’s thigh. The feeling was simultaneously ecstasy and agony. The pressure gave him some relief, but the knowledge of what he was doing made him even harder. It took every ounce of his willpower not to simply give in to the primal urge to hump Davey’s leg. 

The fact that Adam was rubbing his cock against him was threatening to undo Davey. Given that Adam was tall and well-built, he’d always assumed he’d be well-endowed down there too. The tight uniforms the football players wore more than hinted that Adam was not a small boy, but God he felt huge. Davey’s toes curled as he pressed his body back against the solid bulk of Adam’s crotch. His mouth started to water, he was dying to get rid of those annoying jeans and wrap his lips around what promised to be Adam’s substantial length. He wondered if it would freak Adam out if he simply wriggled down, undid his fly and started to suck him. He guessed it would, so he slid his hand down instead and pressed his palm firmly against Adam’s large bulge. He heard the hiss and felt the jerk of his body as Adam sucked in a desperate breath. Gotcha, he thought as he smiled against Adam’s lips. 

They touched and kissed for a long time more. Davey kept his hand pressed to Adam’s trapped erection. He didn’t move it much, just gave it a slow rub now and again when he felt the shift of Adam’s hips telling him that he needed more stimulation. His own cock was painfully wedged against his hip inside his jeans and he desperately wished Adam would move his hand down to touch it. But he stopped thinking altogether when Adam grew braver and started to tease his nipples. Davey had always wanted nipple rings, but his mother had put her foot down and drawn the line at that. He could do anything he wanted when he was eighteen and finished high school, but until then he wasn’t getting any more than his ears pierced, she told him. He wanted to get his penis pierced too, but that wasn’t a wish he had shared with his mother, nor would he ever. He’d always obeyed her wishes, especially after the trouble he’d got into after getting a tattoo without her knowing. But now he was seriously rethinking his promise of no piercings until college. The only thing that could possibly feel better than Adam tugging on his nipple the way he was now, would be Adam tugging on a nipple ring. Davey bit back a whimper when he thought about it. 

That sound made Adam pull back from their endless kissing and gaze down at Davey. God he was beautiful. His face all flushed with the heat of arousal, his lips swollen from being kissed and sucked on, his breathing deep and fast. He was about to bend his head down again for another kiss when his eye caught the display of beside clock. 

“Christ! Is that the time? I’ve got to be at the diner in fifteen minutes.”

“Shit!” Davey twisted around to look at the illuminated display. “Lori’s got a car, I could ask her to drive you there, she wouldn’t mind at all.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll make it. But I’ve got to leave now.” 

“We should take care of this first though,” Davey said, giving Adam’s trapped erection a gentle squeeze. “Or you’re gonna have hella blue balls tomorrow.” 

Adam knew he was right. The cold night air and a quick sprint to the restaurant would take care of the steel-hard erection he was sporting, but he’d pay a hefty price for it in the morning. He needed to do something about it, and quickly. He felt Davey reach for his zipper but Adam gently pushed his hand away. Hell no, he was already so damn close to coming in his boxers that if Davey tried to help him, he’d humiliate himself by ejaculating right into his shorts before Davey even got the button of his fly undone. 

“Okay, bathroom’s straight across the hallway,” Davey said, pulling himself up and adjusting his own aching erection to a more comfortable position inside his jeans. 

Adam leapt off the bed and darted out of the door. A second later he had his jeans undone and had grabbed a handful of tissues from the box on the marble vanity top. He shot into them, spilling his sizeable load all over his fingers as he watched it drip into the toilet bowl. He hadn’t come that hard or that much since… well he couldn’t remember when. He grabbed more tissues and cleaned himself up. Then flushed and washed his hands. Starring at himself in the mirror he could hardly believe that just a week ago he’d been sprinting across the football field, flooded with manly testosterone, his father yelling “Come on champ” and “That’s my boy,” from the side-lines. Cheerleaders had been throwing themselves at him and he’d desperately been trying to push all thoughts of Davey, the most gorgeous gay teenager in all of Ukiah out of his mind. And now here he was, masturbating in that very boy’s bathroom, his cock so hard that he’d seen stars when he came. 

“Fuck, Carson, you’re in deep, deep trouble,” he grinned at his reflection. 

Back in his room, Davey listened to the toilet flush. He groaned with need as he thought about what Adam had just done in there and he couldn’t wait to get into the shower later and take his own throbbing shaft in his soapy hand. He was glad he’d jerked off earlier that afternoon before he went to the library. If he hadn’t, he would never have lasted as long as he had. 

When Adam came back looking bashful but relieved, Davey had his coat and his bag ready for him. He saw him off at the front door with a quick kiss on the cheek and stood on the front step watching Adam run down the road until Lori called out to him to either come inside or close the door because he was letting all the warm air out. 

“So is he your new boyfriend?” Mikey shouted when he heard the door close and Davey’s footsteps retreating back to his room.

“Shut up,” Davey called back, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. God I sure hope so, he thought as he grabbed his sleeping shorts and a t-shirt and headed into the bathroom for some much needed alone time in the shower. 

 

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

At seven o'clock that Friday evening, Hunter’s gleaming red Corvette pulled up outside the Puget’s house to collect Jade for their second date. Once again, Smith was the first one out of the front door, sprinting past Jade to greet him.

“Hey, thanks for letting me borrow these man, my friends were hella jealous,” Smith grinned, handing back the comic books Jade had brought home from his previous date. 

“Did you even read them? They look in better condition than when I gave them to you,” Hunter said, popping the trunk and putting the books inside. 

“Jade told me to be careful with them. He said they’re worth more than my life. One bit of dirt or a ripped page and he said I’d never see my allowance again.” 

“Damn right,” Jade nodded at his brother as he joined them. “Am I dressed okay? You didn’t say where we were going, so I didn’t know what to wear.”

“You look great,” Hunter smiled as he opened the car door for him.

Jade had leaned towards formal attire with his tight black pants, crisp white shirt and black tie. Over it he wore a black sweater with a deep V-neck. Hunter was also smartly dressed in light coloured chinos and a pale blue polo shirt. Jade glanced at the neatly embroidered Ralph Lauren logo on the pocket and wondered how much it had cost. Probably more than his entire wardrobe he guessed. 

“I thought dinner at the Country Club, then back to my place for dessert and a movie,” Hunter said as he started the car and they sped off down the road. 

Jade had only ever been inside the Country Club once and that was to ask for a holiday job washing dishes in the kitchen. He hadn’t got the job, nor had he ever forgotten the abysmal way the snooty kitchen manager had treated him. So when they walked into the elegant dining room and he came face to face with the same man who was now the maître d’, Jade held his head up high and looked him right in the eye, grinning when the snobbish prick was forced to call him Sir. 

“I have a private table booked for my guest and I,” Hunter said, not paying much attention to the way the man’s eyes widened when he recognised Jade. 

“If Sir would like to follow me,” the man said and led them to a small private dining room. A table had been set for two and a roaring log fire had been lit to keep the chill of the November night at bay. The view, if it had been daylight and they’d been able to see it, would have been impressive – a vista over the golf course all the way to the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

The food was delicious and Jade was flattered by the attention Hunter was lavishing on him. He’d been worried that the meal would be stiff and awkward given their very posh surroundings, but it turned out that Hunter had chosen the Country Club, not to show off, but because the chef there, in Hunter’s opinion, was the only person in town, besides himself, who could cook decent vegan food. And he was right, everywhere else in Ukiah that had a vegan option on the menu, served what Hunter disdainfully called ‘leaves and sprouts’. But this meal was incredible. They were both stuffed full by the time they were back in the car and on the way to Hunter’s place. 

“We have to stop by the main house so I can pick up the dessert I made earlier,” Hunter said, driving past his own little apartment and parking outside the imposing entrance of the family house. “And also, my dad wants to meet you,” he said quickly, hoping Jade wouldn’t pick up the note of nervousness in his voice. 

“Is that unusual?” Jade asked.

“A little,” Hunter admitted, then added with a grin. “But I don’t argue with the man who pays my very generous allowance.” 

In truth, Hunter had no idea why his father wanted to meet Jade. He guessed it was because Jade wasn’t one of the usual set of rich and spoiled kids he typically hung out with. Over dinner earlier in the week, Hunter’s mother had asked if he had any plans for the weekend and he’d mentioned that he was going to hang out with Jade like he had done the weekend before. 

“That Puget thug?” his sister had snorted, the humiliation of being pulled from her now ex-boyfriend’s car by Jade and her brother still raw and painful. “How do you even know him? He’s such a fag, and they’re dirt poor that family, not the sort of folks that people like us ever mix with. I wouldn’t bring him here for dinner if I was you, he’ll probably steal the silverware.” 

The glare Hunter had given her had been enough to tell her she was over-stepping boundaries, but before he could say anything, their father had cut in and said - 

“Bring him up to the house, I want to meet him.” 

It would have surprised Hunter, perhaps even shocked him to know that the reason his father wanted to meet his new friend had nothing to do with Jade’s family’s circumstances, but everything to do with the positive influence he seemed to be having on Hunter. 

The first thing Mr. Burgan had noticed about his son over the past week was that his cocky, insolent attitude had disappeared. It was possible to have a civilized conversation with him without Hunter rolling his eyes or making a wisecrack. He turned up to more family meals than he usually did and hadn’t once been wearing his headphones to the table. Even his mother’s request for him turn down his stereo late at night had been obeyed. He didn’t argue back when he was asked to run an errand and he seemed to be paying more attention to his school work too. The changes in Hunter were so enormous that his parents were beginning to wonder if he was even the same boy. The temptation to meet this mysterious new friend of his was too much for them to resist. 

“Dad’s coming down in a minute, he said you should wait in the study,” Hunter said when he came back to the lounge from going to find his parents. “I’ll be in the kitchen, I made a pie earlier, I’m just gonna put it in the oven to heat up.” 

Jade went into Mr. Burgan’s study and sat down on the sofa. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mouth had suddenly become dry. He had no idea why Hunter’s father had asked to see him, other than to tell him to get the hell out of his son’s life. If anyone knew how badly they were mismatched, it was Jade. Hunter lived in a privileged world and moved in social circles that Jade could only dream about. Jade had never been on a family vacation, let alone gone overseas. From what he’d heard, Hunter’s vacations always involved long-haul first class flights to exotic destinations. He didn’t blame Mr. Burgan for wanting to try to get rid of a gold-digging leech when the thought he’d spotted one. 

In truth, Jade didn’t care at all about Hunter’s money, he liked him because he was good looking and sexy and funny. He hadn’t laughed so much with anybody else, not even Davey. And when Hunter had kissed him after their last date a week ago, his knees had gone so weak he thought he might swoon, and that was something that had never happened to him before. He didn’t know what he’d do if he was banned from seeing Hunter again. Of course there was always school, but what if Hunter gave him the cold shoulder there too? Not five minutes ago Hunter had admitted that he never argued with the man who paid his allowance. What if Mr. Burgan cut his son off the way Adam’s father was threatening to? Davey had told him all about the incredible time he had spent making out with Adam on his bed, but he’d also told Jade about how Adam’s father would react if he found out about them. Suddenly Jade was beginning to regret his nonchalant attitude to people knowing he was openly gay. Perhaps he should have been a bit more discreet about it, especially now that any hope he had of seeing Hunter again seemed to depend on it. 

To take his mind off those terrible thoughts he started looking around the room. He didn’t recognise any of the artwork on the walls, but he knew enough to know that they were all originals and probably worth more than he would ever hope to earn in his life. His eyes fell on the coffee table in front of him and he noticed three folders full of documents spread out there. They had been left open, the pages fanned out as if someone had just been sitting there and studying them. With his curiosity piqued, Jade pulled one of the pages closer and started reading it. It appeared to be an investment prospectus, as were the other folders too - three companies publishing their facts and figures to potential investors. 

Stocks and shares, and the wheeling and dealing of financial markets had always fascinated Jade. He had a good head for figures and an intuitive understanding of how investments and business deals worked. He pulled the pages closer and began to read them in earnest. 

“Do you always read other people’s private papers?”

The man’s voice startled Jade so much that he jumped up from the sofa and spun around, blushing crimson with embarrassment. In the doorway of the study stood Hunter’s father and sister. Jade had met her during the incident at Lover’s Lookout and she glared at him with such venom that he knew she was far from ever forgiving him for it. 

Mr. Burgan on the other hand was someone that Jade had only ever seen in photographs in the local newspaper. In person he was much more impressive and intimidating than his pictures were. He was tall like his son, with naturally blond hair where his son’s was bleached white, but they shared the same blue eyes. Even though he was casually dressed in dark slacks and an open-necked white shirt, he still looked like he had just stepped off a luxury yacht somewhere in the south of France. He eyed Jade with curiosity, and despite having just caught him snooping, his expression was one of interest rather than anger. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jade stammered. “I didn’t mean to pry. Hunter said to sit and wait here, and with these things spread out on the table, I thought they might have something to do with why you wanted to see me.” 

“Not bloody likely,” Hunter’s sister snorted. “Not unless you have a spare fifty thousand you want daddy to invest for you.” 

“Let’s say you did have money to burn,” Mr. Burgan cut in without the scorn that his daughter’s words carried. “Which of those companies would you have picked?”

Jade glanced at the table then back at Hunter’s father who gave him a small nod to say he was serious. 

“This one,” Jade said, leaning down and tapping the folder with his finger. 

“Aww, bless him, he’s picked the one with the pretty pink logo,” Hunter’s sister sniggered.

“When you can tell the difference between a fashion magazine and a financial report, you can partake in this conversation, until then, listen and learn,” Mr. Burgan told his daughter, then he turned back to Jade and asked, “Why? Why that one above the other two?”

“That one is a surf shop,” Jade said, pointing to one of the other folders.

“Oh a surf shop… in California… that’ll make no money at all,” Hunter’s sister cut in, the sarcasm dripping from her voice but the look her father gave her shut her up. 

“It’s just opened, it has no history, no local following. It’s in Malibu which means it’s competing with about a million other more established surf shops,” Jade continued. “I’d be surprised if they’re still in business in a year’s time.”

“This one,” Jade said, pointing to his original choice again. “This is an established company that manufactures PVC and plastic, and among their products are inflatable swimming pools. I saw a report on TV the other night which said that the recent volcanic eruption in Japan has sent enough ash and dust into the atmosphere to affect weather patterns as far as the west coast of the USA, plus the heat wave and drought cycle that happens every eight or so years so is due to hit us next year, so we’ll probably have an incredibly hot and dry summer, which means water restrictions and drought. There will be bans on building new swimming pools and watering gardens so the only way people are going to be able to cool down is in a small, inflatable paddling pool. Everybody will be buying one and a company manufacturing them is sitting on a gold mine I think. And also, they have branches in San Francisco and San Diego, which means they’ve got both north and southern California covered. If I had money to burn, that’s where I’d put it.” 

“What did you say your name was?” Mr. Burgan asked. 

“I didn’t yet. My name is Jade,” Jade said, offering his hand to shake. 

Hunter’s sister turned with the snort of contempt and left the room just as her brother entered. 

“I’ve got dessert sorted and I’ve grabbed a pile of movies, you can choose which one you want to watch,” Hunter said, balancing what looked like a pecan pie in one hand and clutching a stack of VHS tapes in the other. “You ready to go?”

Mr. Burgan waved them both out then called after them. “Sunday lunch here at the house with the family. Two o'clock, don’t be late.” 

“I know!” Hunter yelled back over his shoulder. “Been doing it for like 17 years, you don’t have to remind me.” 

“I’m talking to Jade,” Mr. Burgan shouted back with a laugh. “I’m inviting him, not you, you fool. You’ll be there anyway.” 

“You look a bit shocked,” Jade giggled when they were back in Hunter’s apartment settled on the sofa with a slice of homemade vegan pie each. “Does your dad never invite your friends over for Sunday lunch?”

“He never even bothers to remember their names,” Hunter blinked, still thinking it over. “Whatever you said to him back there, you sure made a hell of an impression.” 

“Just on your dad?” Jade grinned with a wink.

“Yeah, I hardly noticed you at all,” Hunter smirked as he picked up a piece of pie on his fork and offered it Jade. 

He didn’t know what made him want to feed Jade like that, but he loved the way the boy’s mouth and lips looked as they closed around the sweet treat. And he loved the way it made him feel when he opened his own mouth when Jade offered a forkful in return. 

“You’ve got some crumbs,” Jade said when they’d finished, and he lifted his thumb to the corner of Hunter’s mouth at the same time that Hunter’s tongue came out to lick them off.

The tip of it touched his finger and Jade felt a warm tingle in the pit of his stomach. He watched, hope mingling with anticipation as Hunter softly kissed his fingertip, then gently sucked on it. 

“You’ve got some crumbs too,” Hunter told him, but instead of wiping them away with a finger, Hunter leaned forward and licked the crumbs away from the corner of Jade’s mouth.

“Come,” he said quietly, as he put their empty plates on the coffee table and led Jade by the hand to his bedroom. 

This was all moving very quickly, not that Jade minded one bit. He toed his shoes off and lay down, wriggling over to make room for Hunter. They lay in silence for a moment, Hunter’s finger gently tracing along the smooth line of Jade’s jaw. 

“What’s going to happen?” Jade whispered as Hunter’s thumb skimmed slowly across his lips. 

“This…” Hunter whispered back, sliding his hand into Jade’s hair and kissing him with such gentle tenderness that it made his toes curl. 

Even if Hunter’s tongue hadn’t been carefully prodding at his lips Jade would have opened his mouth anyway. He’d never wanted to be kissed so much in all his life, but something prickled at the back of his mind even as he greeted Hunter’s exploring tongue with his own. 

Hunter’s smile was genuinely bashful when he ended the kiss with the softest nibble of Jade’s bottom lip. There was a beautiful blush of pink on his cheeks. But Jade’s forehead was creased in a frown. 

“What’s the matter? Have I upset you?” Hunter asked, a flash of fear crossing his face. 

“I need to know what’s going on here,” Jade said so quietly that Hunter struggled to hear him. “Are you just satisfying your curiosity with me, or are you genuinely interested?”

“Jade…” Hunter sat up and looked down at him.

“It’s okay if you’re just curious, lots of guys are. Everybody goes through a stage where they kinda wonder what it would be like to be with another boy…” Jade swallowed hard. “If that’s all this is, I can deal with that, but I want to know upfront, before I fall for you completely.” 

Hunter grinned and lay back down, his body half on top of Jade. “You saying you haven’t already fallen for all this?” he said sweeping arm down his body with a mischievous grin. “All these devastating good looks? All this sparkling personality? 

“You’re an idiot,” Jade laughed and playfully tried to push Hunter off him. 

“And you’re the hottest dork I’ve ever met,” Hunter said, capturing Jade’s mouth in a much more passionate kiss. 

This time when he pulled back his cheeks were even pinker but his eyes were suddenly serious. 

“It’s not just curiosity Jade,” he said, tracing the outline of Jade’s mouth with his fingertip. “I admit I’ve never had a relationship with a guy before, but then I’ve never really been serious with a girl either. I’ve never really thought about myself in terms of gay or straight, I don’t believe in labels or putting people in boxes according to their preferences. I find beauty where I see it, in males and in females, I follow my heart wherever it takes me, whether it’s to music or food or a person. I really like you Jade, I think you’re hot and sexy, you’re funny and cute. I want to sit and talk to you for hours, and I want to spend hours with you not talking at all, if you know what I mean. I’m not leading you on here, I don’t get involved with people lightly, I’m serious about this, and I’m serious about you.”

“I think I still need convincing,” Jade grinned, pulling Hunter back down, his mouth opening before their lips even met.

When they finally came up for air again, Jade felt like his entire body was on fire and he was breathing heavily. His cock was hard and pressed deliciously against Hunter’s thigh. He tried to shift his hips away but Hunter’s hand slid down his back and kept him there, pulling Jade tighter against him and tilting his own pelvis to let Jade feel the effect their make-out session had had on him too. 

“Don’t move, stay there,” he husked against Jade’s ear. “You feel so good.” 

“Okay, but you need to stop rubbing up against me or else I’m going to have a very embarrassing accident,” Jade murmured back.

Hunter stopped moving and they lay holding each other, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. 

“Would your folks let you sleep over?” Hunter suddenly asked.

“Um, I guess so,” Jade replied. “I’d have to give them a bit of notice though.” 

“Tomorrow night then?” Hunter said, rubbing his nose against Jade’s temple. “I could pick you up tomorrow afternoon and take you home again after lunch on Sunday.” 

Jade thought about it for a moment, imagining all the delicious possibilities of what they could get up to. He was all hot and bothered after the half hour they’d spent kissing and necking, imagine how good he’d feel if they had all night to kiss and explore and touch each other… and …oh God, what if Hunter wanted to have sex?

His face must have given his thoughts away, because Hunter’s tongue gently probed his ear before he whispered softly, “No pressure, nothing expected, just you and me, and whatever happens, happens. Okay? I definitely want you Jade, but I don’t want to rush things.”

“Okay,” Jade nodded. “I’ll ask my folks.” 

He was already silently praying that they’d say yes. They’d never said no when he’d had slumber parties at Davey’s house in the past, but then Davey was a friend, more of a brother really, there was nothing between them and Jade’s parents knew it. Hunter was another story. This was a boy who had taken him out on dates, a rich boy known around town as a bit of a hellion, and his interest in Jade was anything but platonic, a fact which Smith’s big mouth had already blurted out, loudly and clearly to anyone who would listen. 

 

To be continued….


End file.
